


A Sort of Fairy Tale

by Staceleo



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staceleo/pseuds/Staceleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pampered prince in need of redemption. A bitter maiden in search of long lost passion. Can forgiveness and love lead to happily ever after? A modern day fairy tale. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow White, Bella Blue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one is drama, horror, some tears, a laugh or two and romance. This is a Bella and Edward story for you all to enjoy. I must warn it will be a rocky road for our lead characters, but I am a happily ever after girl.
> 
> This chapter is Beta'd by Sunflower3759.

 

Bella stared at the snow swirling outside of the window. The lights from the Christmas decorations shimmered onto the snow, making her dizzy. Snow was miserable. It was wet and cold, and just the thought of that sensation made her cringe. Luckily, the coffee shop was warm and cozy. Returning to the computer images on her screen, Bella couldn't help but smile at the pictures before her.

"I can't believe you talked her into posing for you." Garrett Matthews said, as he peered over her shoulder to take in the dancer on the screen. "They are absolutely beautiful. It's Snow White, right?

"It is." She replied, as she smiled at her photography class final project; the dark haired girl gracing the screen in the ballerina costume walking through the snow seemed to be a vision of grace and poise, her eyes big and wide. But in actuality, her feelings were anything but. "It took Alice awhile to be convinced, but I managed to wear her down."

"Exactly how did you do that?" Garrett inquired, with a slight eyebrow raise. He didn't think the brunette beauty before him could ever convince her timid best friend to ever be so bold.

"Guilt, some tears, and I might have talked about my fear of failure." Bella clicked on a few buttons to darken the woods in the background. "Actually, I promised her that it would be very tasteful, and I that I would go to that artsy film with her, starring Lili Taylor and a puppet."

"That sounds horrible," Garrett stated with a cringe. "Have fun with that."

Alice Brandon was a quiet, sweet girl, who loved to watch movies that she believed would challenge her. Unfortunately, they were usually horrible, and Alice would have to sadly review them for the local independent newspaper. She would feel so terrible about having to be critical, that her reviews were posted under an alias. Bella always tried to help her best friend see how wonderful and talented and compassionate she was. But Alice was never convinced. She would stick on her oversized glasses and cower in old hoodies covered in paint to avoid being the center of atention. Someday, Alice would have to see how truly lovely she was, and Bella could only hope that would happen soon.

With Alice still in her head, Bella looked at the clock on her monitor. "Oh shit, dude! I am supposed to be on the clock."

"No worries, I'll let it slide if you never call me 'dude' again." Garrett looked at the colorful Christmas decorations that Bella created for the shop. Abstract, glittery stars hung from the rafters, and wild painting of Santa and his reindeer were sketched on the glass of the windows. A tree in the corner, glowed brightly, filled with lights and tiny glass balls. It was a winter wonderland in Garrett's eyes. "You did all these amazing decorations off the clock. I owe you some time, lady."

"It's going to get crazy in here soon. You are going need me back there getting the lattes ready so the hipsters get their fix. Don't you have some guy coming here to play tonight?" Bella looked up at Garrett with a grin. Her boss was such a handsome guy, with his dark hair and crooked grin. She wished he could find a nice girl to settle down with.

Garrett felt like he was drowning in those deep, brown of eyes of hers. He was putty in her hands and she didn't even know it.

He shook himself from gazing at Bella. It was embarrassing how silly he sometimes got over her. "He isn't playing until eight, and actually, he is going to be slinging coffee with us. I hired him to work here, he has his bartending license. I'll have him and Jasper uncap beer and pour wine. We can do the caffeinated beverages."

"Dumbest idea ever, Garrett." Bella gave him an annoyed look. "A bunch of drunk coeds throwing up on the floors, and frat boys knocking up girls in the bathroom is what you're going to get."

"I have to keep the customers coming in after seven, Bella. They run over to The Box and start drinking. I need the money to keep this place open."

The money situation wasn't as dire as Garrett had predicted, but he could imagine the possibilities of combining the coffee house crowd with those wanting to relax with responsible drinking. He truly could see this working out for the best. It was obvious to him that Bella was not good dealing with change.

"Uh huh...but let me tell you buddy, if one person knocks any of my ornaments off of that tree, I'll knock them into next week," Bella said and gave a little frown.

Garrett gave her hand a squeeze. "I will happily keep you out of jail, if that was to occur."

"I will give it a..." Bella began to say, as the bell on the door rang out alerting her to a customer.

Turning around in her seat and seeing who entered, Bella suddenly felt nauseous. The wild hair that twisted in reds, browns and golds hadn't changed much in the two years since she last saw it. The pouty lips, so ripe for kissing, still held the same power to destroy her. That face that whispered words of love to her, that were clearly now seen to be lies, made her want to weep like the stupid child she was when they had met so long ago. Bella wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear.

"Bella, are you all right?" Garrett asked worriedly. She nodded in the affirmative without thought. "I should probably introduce you to Edward. Hey man! Come on over here."

Edward Cullen flashed a smile to his new boss. Garrett seemed like a cool guy. He had barely registered the girl sitting with him, until she looked up with her beautiful solemn face. It was the first girl, and if he was truly honest, the only girl he had ever loved. When they had met in high school she had been special to him...but he threw that away. Yet somehow , after all these years, Bella Swan was still his weakness.

"Nice to see you, Edward." Garrett stood and held out his hand for them to shake. "Let me introduce you to..."

"Bella," Edward said. He took in her sad face and decided that he would throw on the charm. She had always been susceptible to it.

"Edward Cullen," she replied flatly.

Garrett looked at them both in bewilderment. "You two know each other?"

Edward gave Bella a wink. "We certainly do, we were..."

"Acquaintances." Bella wanted to punch him. She stood up with her head up high. "I am going to fill up the coffee grinders."

Garrett didn't like the pained expression on his crush's face. He made a mental note to find out what this man had done to her. "I am going to grab your paperwork from the back, Edward."

"Sounds great," Edward said politely. He waited until Garrett moved towards the office then grabbed Bella's arm. It felt amazing. "It seems we will be working together, Bella, we should probably work out a way to get along."

Bella stiffened and pulled her arm away with all her might. She hissed at him, "I don't want you to speak to me unless you need me to pass you a cup for coffee, asshole. We aren't friends, we are nothing. You are nothing. That night that you left me to face death alone, was the night you died to me too. Stay away."

Bella grabbed up her laptop and fled towards the back room.

Thoughts of that night at the morgue flooded back into her brain, all brought back by that fucker, Edward Cullen.

She could actually feel the frigid air circle her, as she had stared down at the most important person in her life...his lifeless body, now prone, on the hard, cold slab.

She never though she could hate someone so much. Willing away the tears, Bella discreetly wiped at them.

He would never, ever, see her cry again.


	2. Pretty Little Maidens Sitting All in a Row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was Beta'd by Sunflower3759.

"He's awfully pretty," Alice stated reflectively.

Bella refilled Alice's coffee, her face twisted in a grimace. "Are we speaking of Mr. Whitlock or the Devil, because they are both very bad people."

"I just think..." Alice began with her eyes wide, but before she could finish Angela Webber plopped down beside her. Actually, it was Angela Cheney, but Angela never wanted to admit that fact.

Ruffling Alice's dark hair, Angela questioned, "What are we thinking?"

Bella started pouring Angela a coffee. "There are more important questions, Ang...how did you manage to escape from Pastor Ben?"

"I gave him the finger and told him to suck my left tit. Being that the moronic Reverend is a prude, we know good and well that will never happen." Angela looked at the coffee with a frown. "What the hell is this? Momma wants some vodka."

"He'll never let you hang out with again us if you come home drunk. I'm pushing it with the caffeine."

"Oh Angela," Alice said quietly. It was almost a whisper, as she pushed those large, awkward glasses back up her nose. "Please don't make Ben mad."

"It will be okay, Ali girl." Angela patted Alice's hand. "I'm not afraid of him. I just need to let him get his church started with dear old Dad, and then this chick is free and tuition paid."

Angela was a preacher's daughter. She desperately wanted to be free of the obligations that were forced upon her, but her father made it harder and harder to obtain that goal. She wanted the power of knowledge that could be obtained by a college. Her father wanted a handsome face that would head up a new, televised church. To obtain these goals a deal was struck. Angela would marry and remain in a committed marriage for an appropriate amount of time to her charismatic high school boyfriend for the funding to pursue her degree in Biology. Her father would start his a mega-church and spread his religious doctrine through the country with the power of television and the handsome Ben Cheney. Bella thought it was the worse deal ever conceived.

Bella started wiping down the counter and shook her head. "Ang, you are delusional if you think you're getting out of that marriage scot-free. That dream church won't happen with a divorce. They'll get you knocked up first to keep you in the fold. You will never be free of them."

"Good luck with that thought Bells, he can't even get it up. Just like back in high school," Angela muttered, as she looked at her phone as it made a noise, signaling a text message. Bella was quick to notice the little smile that danced upon her friend's lips.

"I'm guessing that isn't from Pastor Ben." Bella looked worriedly at her friend. She, like Alice, knew about the good Pastor's temper, and she was constantly worried about her friend.

"It's just a friend, Bella." Angela dropped the phone back into her purse. She added excitedly, "A friend that happens to be Eric Yorkie. We became friends on Facebook. We just started talking on the phone and then messaging. I missed him. Did you know Eric still lives in Forks?"

As she witnessed her friend's beaming face, Bella realized that this was worse than she could have imagined. In their school days, Angela and Eric were very attached to each other. They were champions of the academic team and first place winners at the Science Fair, as well as good friends. More importantly Bella had always known that the possibility of more was hovering over them like a blanket. If it wasn't that Angela's father had pushed the affluent Ben Cheney on her junior year, Bella could imagine a happier home life for her friend.

"You are playing with fire," Bella hissed. "Wait until you leave Ben. It's safer that way."

"Who is going to get hurt? I am in Seattle and he's in Forks. We are platonically talking. Jesus, Bella give me some credit. I can be just friends with the man," she huffed. Turning to Alice, Angela stated, "Stop staring at, Jasper Whitlock."

Alice was jolted out of her blatant gaping. She had one of those unrequited crushes on Jasper Whitlock that could wreak even the strongest heart. It was obvious to Alice that the beautiful, blond man would never notice her. What gave her comfort was that she could dream, because Alice Brandon was a vivid dreamer. In her mind, she could feel her fingers running through his loose curls and the hard, passionate grip his hands would have on her hips. The way his lips would brush up against hers leaving a fire burning on them. She knew these were only fantasies, because Alice had never been able to even speak a single word to her obsession.

"I wasn't!" she squeaked.

Bella pushed a muffin in front of her quiet friend. "You are too amazing for him. Eat the muffin. You are getting too thin again."

Before Alice could protest both of Bella's statements, Angela spoke up with a glare towards the handsome Southerner who was now flirting with a couple sitting further down the counter. "That skuzzy tick would totally do a threesome with those two. I have no issues with him being a switch hitter, because I can see both sexes falling for his lines. I do, however, think he will stick that wick indiscriminately into any hole. Ali, when you finally come out of that shell of yours, you deserve a prince to throw all your affection to, not that kid."

Alice looked down sadly and played with the counter. Bella grasped her one hand, while Angela took the other. Bella said sweetly, "We love you, Al. Just think about what we said."

Garrett took in the human chain between the girls at the counter with a grin. Sometimes Bella looked so sad that he would do anything to take away her secret pain. He was glad she had wonderful friends. He walked over and tapped Bella on the shoulder. "You're off the clock, Miss Bella."

"Great! Hey girls, how about we get out of here and..." Bella started to say. She wanted to get out of there before Edward came back from his break.

Garrett grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the other side of the bar and made her sit by Angela. He reached down on the other side of it and pulled out Bella's laptop. "Show the girls your pictures of Alice. Seriously, Alice you look absolutely beautiful in them. Beers are on me."

Garrett quickly went around the other side of the counter and the grabbed beers out if the cooler. He wasn't ready to see Bella leave yet.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Angela said clapping her hands. Alice just buried her head in hers. "Jesus, Al you look like a fucking model."

Alice just shook her head and placed it in the counter, refusing to look. Garrett placed their drinks in front of them with a chuckle at Alice's overreaction.

To Alice's extreme embarrassment, Jasper sauntered over. His jeans were hanging low on his hips and his tee shirt fit snugly on his torso, making both male and females swoon as he passed by. He knew the power he had, and wasn't afraid to wield it.

"What are we looking at?" He peered at the screen and was taken aback by the beauty he saw. The raven hair nymph frolicked through the woods with perfect lips the color of a rose. The way her slim body was posed, it made him want to both pound into her perfection, and at the same time protect her from the darkness that lurked in men such as himself. "Who is that girl?"

"It appears to be the girl in the glasses," Edward stated, as he moved to join the group. Bella's hands tightened painfully on the counter, as Angela's mouth dropped open. "Nice to meet you, glasses girl. You are much prettier without those things."

Jasper looked at Bella Swan's little mouse of a friend as she sat cowering in her seat. He had never truly looked at the girl who was always bundled in ill-fitting clothing, and who wore horrendously thick frame to shield her eyes. Looking closely, he could see they were lovely, big, blue eyes. He wanted to pull off the repulsive clothing she wore, and unmask the princess underneath. It was torture.

"Angela...is it Cheney now?" Edward asked with his trademark smirk. "I need to give my man, Ben a call."

Edward and Ben were part of the self-centered, spoiled young men that ruled Forks High School. They had been jokingly nicknamed, 'The Princes of Forks' by Edward's older brother, Emmett, who was their self-proclaimed ruler. They terrorized the weak and bedded the female population with wild abandon. Bella had thought Edward was different, but she was sadly mistaken.

Angela sneered at him. "Get ye back to hell, demon."

"Nice to see you, too. I need to give Ben a visit. Maybe, Bella can hang out with us. We can reminisce about old times." He had a smile on his face, but Edward's eyes were cold.

Angela looked at Bella's pale face and watched as her mouth turned down with sadness. She wanted to punch the smirk off Edward's face. "You are never welcome in my home, Cullen."

Garrett looked at the tense expression on Angela and Bella's faces, and decided to diffuse the situation. "Edward, why don't you start playing? Jasper, I need your help back here. We are getting a line started."

"Can I get you anything, darlin'?" Jasper asked the quiet girl. She refused to look at him as she answered.

"No, thank you," she whispered, and it was as if he was listening to the sounds of twinkling, little bells. Jasper reluctantly left Alice's side.

Edward looked at the angry girls and gave them a flippant wink. It was fun to see that he still elicited such a reaction out of them.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in Seattle?" Angela asked, as she put an arm around Bella. "I thought once he went off to boarding school in Boston, he was headed to the Ivy League?"

"I just found out today. Fuck, I wish he stayed there," Bella said quietly, as Edward started playing the song he wrote for her. "Oh God."

Alice looked at Bella sadly. "We should leave."

"I don't want him to see me run away." She took a deep breath and called Garrett over. "Another beer, please."

He gave her a worried look, and frowned as Bella's eyes gazed over in a memory.

At the same time, Edward's mind was replaying a similar one.

_Edward strummed a tune softly, as Bella reclined in_ _the grass, the_ _blades tickled her skin and made her giggle. Looking up from his guitar, staring at the pretty girl before him, Edward started to sing the song he_ _wrote just for her._

_The melody flowed into her soul and she sighed at the magic they held for her. Edward was drawn to the contented look on her face,_ _happy that he was able to_ _move her to such bliss._

_He finished the song and laid the guitar down. He stalked over to her and moved his body_ _slowly_   _over hers. Edward's hand caressed down the side of_ _her body as she_ _moaned at his touch. He whispered, "_ _Did_ _you like the song?"_

_"I loved the song."_

_He slowly started to unbutton her_ _shirt as his thumbs rubbed her_ _breast slowly over her bra. "I love you."_

_His mouth pushed down on hers aggressively as_ _his hands began_ _to unbutton her jeans._

Bella shook her head to try to erase the memory from her brain. "Another beer."

The night continued on with Bella drinking beer at a quick pace, and Angela and Alice trying to support her. Jasper tried to engage Alice in conversation, but it was to no avail. And all the while, it was Edward who was providing the soundtrack to this horrible night, his green eyes staring at Bella from across the room.

The coffee shop was continuing to fill up, when Edward made a disastrous decision. He thought that perhaps the crowd was feeling the holiday cheer and decided to play some Christmas tunes. Angela looked worriedly at Bella as he started a rousing,  _Jingle Bell Rock_. She had gotten so much better at dealing with this time of year, but with Edward reentering her life, Angela was concerned about a backslide.

All seemed to be going okay, with the exception of Bella's rigid body, as Edward continued to play upbeat Christmas carols. That was until he switched to  _Silent Night_. Alice saw Bella's face go from ashen to green at the opening cords. "Angela, Bella doesn't look too good."

As Edward started to sing, Bella couldn't sit any longer. She flew off the stool and ran straight to the employee bathroom. In her haste, the metal stool landed on the brick floor with a clanging noise, making Edward stopped mid-song as he watched as Angela and Alice followed her towards the back. He was surprised at the concern he felt towards what was bothering his ex-girlfriend.

Bella leaned over the toilet and started vomiting immediately, as tears streamed down her face.

That song...that damn song...

_Bella stood stoically beside the steel tables, as Christmas music played softly in the background. Bodies covered in while sheets were laid out, row after row, like corn planted in a field. Protruding from the bottom were little tags, attached to each big toe. She violently shivered, not only from the cold, but from the fear that had been her constant companion for the past several hours. Angela rubbed her back soothingly._

_Looking_ _down at the_ _blood covering her shirt, Bella tried to steady the nausea in her stomach._

_"Miss Swan, I need you to identify the_ _bodies_ _," the Medical Examiner stated compassionately, as he led her to the first gurney. As Silent Night played in the background,_ _he slowly removed_ _the sheet, and_ _there Bella saw the cold lifeless body of Chief Charles_ _Swan_ _, her father_ _._ _He was as pale_ _as new fallen snow, his face somewhat contorted in a painful way. He had been cut open, gutted, just like the fish, he so enjoyed catching,_

_Bella stifled another scream_ _,_ _her throat burning._

_"One more, Miss Swan, then you can go home."_

_"I can't...I can't..." She stammered. The blood was everywhere. "No home…"_

_Angela held her tight. "No, Bella, sweetie...hush..._ _you're_ _coming home with me."_

_The man then led both girls to the next body._ _This one was Bella's best friend, her first kiss, her forever protector, Jacob Black._

Bella cried out and once again wretched out the contents of her stomach. Angela held back her hair and whispered soothing words. Alice wept silently.

Outside of the bathroom door, Garrett could be heard saying, "It's fine. I've got this."

Edward pleaded, "I need to see if she's all right!"

But all Bella could hear in her head were the harsh words that Edward spoke to her that Christmas Eve. The fateful night her entire world was torn apart.

_"Are you that desperate_ _Bella_ _?"_

_"Your lies mean nothing to me."_

_"Leave me alone you fucking whore!"_

...and then all went black.


	3. Briar Rose Awakens in a Thicket of Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Sunflower3759.

Bella's eyes opened slowly. The room was dark, except for a small desk light casting an eerie glow in Garrett's office. Bella figured out she was on the old couch that was positioned in the corner, but couldn't figure out what the slightly, hard object was that had become her pillow. Rubbing her eyes she looked up into Garrett's concerned face. It was his lap.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Bella sat up rubbing her face. "What happened?"

"You passed out, honey. Something got you really upset." Garrett rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Food poisoning," she stated, simply. The past should remain buried. Fuck Cullen with his pretty eyes and wicked mouth, because she refused to let him break her again.

"What did Edward Cullen do to you?" Garrett inquired with worried eyes.

"Nothing, because he is nothing," Bella stood up and stretched, taking in the way Garrett watched her body. Changing the subject, she added, "Are you my own personal pillow now, Gar?"

"No... well...the pillow on this couch stinks. I just thought...God, I am so embarrassed."

She grinned at him. "No harm, no foul. You make a surprisingly comfortable place to rest my head. I should get home. Is Angela out there?"

"Yeah. Let's get her."

The duo headed outside to find an angry Edward glaring at them. Bella wanted nothing to do with that idiot. She barely gave him a look, as she headed over to Angela. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure..." Angela began to say, but she was quickly interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella but I need to get my wife home. This little lady had me worried." Ben Cheney grabbed Angela's upper arm tightly. He would have been considered handsome, with his dark movie star looks, if it wasn't for the bitter look upon his face. "Edward, it was great to see you again. You have to join us for dinner next week. Angela makes a top notch pot roast."

Before Angela could protest, Ben squeezed her arm again, making her face crinkle up slightly. He then turned to Jasper. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Whitlock."

Ben's gaze lingered a little too long.

"She was just fine, Bennie, Angela can stay with me," Bella said, her eyes narrowing. Angela shook her head no, her eyes pleading with Bella to stop baiting Ben. But he wasn't budging, his hand never left Angela's arm.

Ben sneered, "It's time for Angela to get home."

"Fine, but I'll be calling you first thing in the morning, Ang." This comment was directed at Ben. Bella didn't trust the snake.

"We'll be expecting your call then," Ben said in displeasure, tossing Angela her coat as he started to direct her towards the door. "Let's get you to bed."

Bella moved her body towards Angela, "Stay..."

"It's fine. We'll talk tomorrow." Angela gave Bella a sad smile as she walked out the door.

"Fuck," Bella muttered. "I'll just take the bus. I need to get Ali home first..."

Garrett shook his head and started gathering Bella's coat. "Bella, I will drop you and Alice home. It's too late for you two to take the bus. You were sick, honey."

Edward let out a snort at Garrett's term of affection. Bella was always more than someone's honey. It rang disrespectful in his ears. He decided, instead of leaving, to just perch himself on a stool and stare at Bella. She found it unnerving.

"I live the opposite direction from Bella on Wilshire, Garrett. I take the bus home alone all the time," Alice said softly, as she gathered her things.

"Baby, I live on Wilshire! We're neighbors. You can catch a ride on my motorcycle. It's safer for a pretty lady like you." Jasper winked at Alice with a plan forming in his head for his timid, little ballerina.

"Oh, Hell no!" Bella looked at Jasper with a grimace. She then turned to Garrett. "He just called her baby, and here is no way he should be trusted around Alice."

Jasper smirked. He loved that his reputation preceded him, but after noticing Alice's stressed face, that smirk quickly faded.

Garrett took Bella's arms and smiled reassuringly. "I'll take care of this. Come over here for a sec, Jasper."

Leading Jasper over to an empty table, Garrett whispered harshly. "Do not disturb a hair on her sweet head, you hear me? She's a nice girl."

"I know that! What kind of person do you think I am?" Jasper was slightly offended.

"You're the kind of person who would take disadvantage of a girl like Alice."

"Man, I promise I will deliver her home safely. I just want to get to know her," Jasper said emphatically. For some reason, Garrett believed him.

They walked back to the group and Garrett looked at Alice seriously. "Jasper promises to be a complete gentleman. If he gets out of line, you need to tell me, and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Garrett." Alice thought he was the nicest man. It always surprised her that Bella and Garrett hadn't started dating. They would fit together so comfortably.

Bella looked at him incredulously. "You can't think this is a good idea!"

"It will be fine, Mama Hen. He knows to behave." Garrett helped her into her coat. "Let's get you home."

Edward was seeing red. He was confused between being angry at Bella and wanting to rip Garrett's head off for touching her. Didn't she have any respect for herself?

"I'll take Bella home," Edward snarled. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Cullen." Bella took Garrett's arm. "Take me home."

XXXXXX

The car pulled up to Bella's brownstone and Garrett's palms were sweaty. He wasn't expecting to be asked up to her apartment, but he wanted to make sure was safe.

"I can come up. Wait...I mean…just to your door. I wasn't you know asking to..." Garrett stumbled trying to explain.

Bella squeezed his hand. "I know you were only being kind. Next time, you may see my humble home, but it's been a terrible night and I was sick, so I just want to go to bed."

Garrett adored the way her hand felt in his. "Flick your light three times, so I know you're safe?"

"Absolutely." Bella said as she reached to open the door.

Gathering all his courage, Garrett blurted out, "Bella? Just one second."

She turned towards him and he caressed her face slowly as he lowered his lips slowly to hers. Pulling away he just gave her the most beautiful smile. "That wasn't too bad, was it?

"Except for the fact that I taste like vomit, it was pretty great." Bella gave a small grin.

"Get to bed, lady. I'll see you tomorrow." Garrett gave her a wink. "Your showing is still starting at seven?"

"It is. Thank you for always taking care of me," Bella quickly pecked him on the cheek and hurried into the building.

Why was it that something that could be so perfect, was happening at the worst time?

Bella finally got settled in her apartment and happily brushed the vomit from her teeth. She slipped out of her clothes into a silk robe that Alice had given her for her birthday. Alice said it reminded her of spring and the time of year that Bella was the happiest.

She decided to put off the shower and instead partake in a beer that was waiting in the fridge. After a day like she had, liquor was a must. Plopping on the couch and getting ready to watch some horrifically violent show on television, Bella groaned as the doorbell rang. She wondered if she had left something in Garrett's car.

She trudged over to the door and opened it slightly, the chain making a little slot for a face to peek in. "Bella?"

Edward 'demon spawn' Cullen.

"Go away!" Bella yelled. "It's 2 A.M., asshole."

"We need to talk and I refuse to do it with a door between us. If you don't let me in you're going to disturb your neighbors."

Bella tried to shut the door the rest of the way, but Edward held it open. "The only person doing any disturbing is you! I hope they call the police on your ass!"

"God, your language has become atrocious!" Edward pushed on the door harder. "I suggest you open the door or I will start screaming like a loon."

"Fine," Bella huffed. "You have five minutes. And anyway, how did you find my apartment?"

"I followed Garrett's car," he admitted.

"You're such a creepster. I think you need to get out of here now."

"Where is your Christmas, Bella?" Edward looked at her apartment in wonder. "You always loved Christmas!"

He looked around her nondescript home. Except for the beautiful, large scale flower photographs on the walls, it was devoid of any personal effects. There were no photographs, no knick knacks and absolutely none of the clutter that he had become so accustomed to in her high school bedroom. It felt more like a hotel then a home.

"You don't even have a tree!" he exclaimed. Bella looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Why do you care? I'm not a big fan of the Christmas holiday anymore. Big deal." Bella pointed at the door. "Now that we've talked, you can leave."

"I made you hate Christmas? Did I make your life like this?" Edward asked, waving his arm around the empty room. He then looked at her, finally noticing the silk robe she was wearing. She was so angry at his words, that she was breathing hard, and those perfect nipples that Edward still dreamed about, were evident as the pressed against the fabric.

Bella put her hands on her hips and walked up to him. "Are you really that conceited to think that you are important in my life in any way at all?"

"I just think you need to get over what happened between us. You cheated on me, so you have to understand that I would be upset..." Edward tried not to touch the beautiful woman in front of him who was trembling in rage.

"Are you kidding me? Are you are still obsessed with that nonsense? Because, Cullen I never slept with anyone but you back then." Bella wanted to punch him. "You know what? It doesn't matter if I did or didn't. You are too stupid to realize the truth anyway, again, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you in Seattle, Edward? I still can't figure why you are slumming it by slinging coffee to the little people? Did Mommy and Daddy cut you off?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to try to something on my own...and damn it...I had to see you again!" Edward leaned against the wall. "I found out where you were going to school. I needed to see your face."

Bella moved closer to him and pointed her finger towards his forehead. "Are you delusional? You broke me, and when I needed you, really needed you, I was treated like shit. You refused to listen to the truth. You know what...forget it, because your jackass moves were the least of my worries that night."

"What happened then? What is the truth? Tell me"

"You never even attempted to find out that it was true? I called you from a morgue!" Bella cried out.

"I was too busy watching my back for that little gang member of yours; I know the truth."

Bella growled, "Are you talking about Jacob Black?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Bella wanted to kill him.

"Jacob was too busy being dead in that morgue," she stated flatly.

"He was the one?" Edward questioned in shock.

"Yes he was Edward , and my Dad was there keeping him company. Murder victims usually end up in morgues. They got to lie side by side." Her eyes were cold.

"I...I...I...didn't know." Oh, Bella… Edward wanted to hold her tight.

Since that night, Bella had become inclined to bury her pain in destructive ways. She had gotten better, but every once in a blue moon she would end up bedding a fellow art major or a drunk fraternity brother in order to forget.

Tonight it was Edward Cullen's turn.

Angrily, Bella pressed her mouth against Edward's. Her tongue clashed with his violently, as she ripped open his button down with her nails. Buttons rolled around the floor. Edward tried to pull away, even though this was the best feeling in the world. She was upset and not thinking clearly. They needed to talk this through. God, he had missed her.

As she kissed down his chest, Edward tried to reason with her. "Baby, don't do this."

"Don't you fucking call me baby again!" She bit his lip hard and he yelped at the pain. Pain and pleasure did mix, but he was still conflicted about this.

Bella made fast work of unbuckling Edward's jean and pushing them down along with his boxers. Edward looked at her in shock, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He should have put her down, but he felt so complete holding in his arms again. Edward realized he was still hopelessly in love with her.

Her body jerked down onto his cock, as he had her braced against the wall. In and out he plunged into her. They both hissed and moaned. Edward tried look into her eyes, but she refused to look at him. He pumped into her harder and harder wanting to make a connection. He couldn't get enough of his lost love.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed, leaving angry red marks. Edward was quivering in the heat of the moment, as he sucked on her neck. She still tasted of lilacs and vanilla. It was intoxicating. He was getting so close to climaxing and he pulled back to look at her.

When she finally graced him with a glance, she said in a voice void of any emotion, "was it like this when you were riding Tanya Denali as I watched my father's dead body harden from the rigor mortis in the morgue?"

She pushed him away and his cum hit the floor.

"Bella, I didn't know about the murders."

"I really don't care Edward. This didn't happen. When I pick up my check tomorrow, don't speak to me. Got it?"

"We need..."

"Good bye, Edward." She slammed the door in his face and quickly locked it.

Walking over to the window seat, Bella sat and looked up at the moon. "Hey Daddy, it's been a while. I'm sorry… I did something stupid tonight. You always hated that Cullen boy. I just couldn't stop myself. I wish that Garrett would have kissed me before Edward came back to ruin everything. You would like Garrett. He's a good egg, as you used to say. Dad, what the hell am I doing?"

Tears trickled down her face, as the glow from the moon lit them up like tiny stars.

Edward stood below and looked up at Bella weeping; she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He was still in love with her and they were, it seems, torn apart by mistaken information. He was going to do everything he could to make this right, but he needed all the details first.

His thoughts going back to that night as he envisioned what Bella must have gone through… the murders, the morgue, the sadness. It pained him to think he wasn't there for her….

Edward slowly dialed a number on his phone.

"Emmett, I need your help."


	4. Pinocchio, Pinocchio; How Did That Nose Get So Long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for RFM86 and cutestkidsmom for prereading! (Have you read their wonderful stories? If you haven't then read them now! Well after you read this update, of course!) A huge thank you for mauigirl60! (She saved me!)

Edward swished his coffee around in his cup, refusing to meet his older brother's eyes. Emmett was a huge man, and even with those dimples, he was intimidating.

"What you're telling me is that little Miss Bella Swan has wormed her ass back into your life?" Emmett asked, with a sneer. "Did you fuck her yet? I would have."

This was no exaggeration.

Edward frowned. "It's not like that, man. She's different."

"Whatever, Ed. She's still the town whore." Emmett sipped his coffee, hiding a smile. "I'll talk to her. Get her in line."

"It was a lie! Everything Mike Newton told you was a pile of shit!" Edward started pulling his hair in agitation.

"Calm yourself, boy. Now I see why you're working in this dump." Emmett waved his hand dismissively at Garrett's business. "You need to chill and relax. Chasing after the girl you dumped is just pathetic. You have no proof that she's innocent."

Edward stared out the window, looking at the snow flurries coming down onto the bustling streets. Christmas time in the city was always crazy, with last minute shoppers.

"They're dead," Edward muttered. "That, and the look in her eyes, is all I'll need."

"Who's dead?"

"Officer Swan and that Jacob guy were murdered."

"Really? It couldn't have happened to two nicer guys. That asshole arrested me three times!" Emmett said, winking at his brother. "If Dad wasn't golf buddies with that judge…"

"Emmett! Bella's father is dead! Do you have any ounce of compassion?" Edward was, once again, shocked by his brother's lack of a sensitivity gene.

"Of course I do. I hated that man, but if Bella is having a rough time with it, then sure, I feel bad." Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Why are you getting weak on me, brother? It doesn't change what the little gold digger did."

"She didn't do anything. We were lied to, Em. The night that I broke her heart, for no reason, was the night she'd found their bodies. That call from the morgue was real. I let her suffer by herself. I should have been with her," Edward sniffed, his eyes getting moist. "No wonder she hates me."

"Are you crying? Grow a pair, Ed. You're such a fucking woman." Emmett looked at his watch. "It doesn't mean that she didn't go horizontal with Riding Bull the Gang Banger."

"She didn't..."

Emmett interrupted him. "Whatever, Edward, you just keep being a pussy. I don't give a fuck. Mom, Dad and Rose will be meeting us at your apartment, before going to that stupid art shit thing. When do you get off?"

"Charlotte will be relieving me in twenty minutes." Edward looked up and caught Garrett glaring at him. They had gotten along swimmingly until it was determined that they were both interested in a certain beautiful brunette.

"I need to get back to work..." Edward started to say, as the bell on the door chimed and Bella rushed past to the counter.

Both Edward's and Emmett's mouths dropped open, taking in her fitted navy dress and black thigh high boots. Where was the girl in band tees and dirty sneakers?

Garrett let out a chuckle. "Girl, where is your coat?"

"I left my dress coat here last week."

"You could have worn your parka," Garrett reprimanded gently.

"Whatever. I need to help get Alice ready. I don't want to have to stash that heavy thing at her place," Bella said, reaching down behind the counter to grab two paper coffee cups. "Just need some blessed java to help me deal with the girl."

Edward and Emmett were both mesmerized by the woman before them. She had grown up, so beautifully and gracefully. Of course, at that moment, Bella splashed the coffee she was pouring into the cups onto the counter. Edward couldn't help but chuckle. There was his girl. She grabbed a dish towel and started cleaning up, her hips swaying. Both men groaned. Edward shot his brother a confused look. "What was that?"

"Burnt my tongue," Emmett lied.

"It's not nice to play dress up with poor Alice. She's going be upset enough with her image being plastered onto walls." Garrett grabbed a sugar cookie out of a glass jar on the counter. "Eat this. You'll get sick."

"I'll get sick if I do," Bella complained, but she bit into the cookie anyway. Art openingsmade her nauseous. "I am not, by any means, playing Barbie with Alice. She wants to look nice for some reason."

Garrett stated plainly, "Jasper."

"Oh, fuck me, of course!" she groaned, as Garrett tried not to look excited at the imagery. Edward and Emmett both glared at her loud outburst. "Alice is wearing a burlap sack tonight. A full-coverage burlap sack will do quite nicely."

She plopped down on a stool, as Garrett shook his head at her and stated, "You need to let her deal with this on her own."

"I just want to protect her from the wolves."

Garrett smiled at the woman before him, who was frowning at her fingers. She acted tough, but there was a very sensitive heart underneath. "Give her a chance to figure things out, Bell. She'll be fine! What time do we need to be there tonight?"

"I need to be there at seven..."

He glanced up at the clock. "Let me grab your coat from the back and drop you off at Alice's. I can come back and pick you both up after I get changed."

"We can take the bus."

Garrett walked away, waving his hand dismissively. "No buses tonight, Bell of the Ball. Let's not get the pretty girl in her pretty dress all dirty."

Bella couldn't stop the blush that graced her face. Edward watched angrily. It was his job to make her blush like that.

"Let's say hi to the little lady," Emmett announced, as he interrupted his brother's fantasy of a gruesome death for Garrett. He stood up, straightening his shirt. He'd been dreaming of when he saw Miss Swan again, and that's what moved him to get up in the morning.

Edward growled, "Don't give her a hard time, man. She's been through way too much."

"You have shown me the error of my ways, little brother. I am now a changed man. Let us give kind greetings to the fair Isabella." He pulled his brother up roughly by his shoulder. "Your girl missed the Cullen Brothers. Come on, chicken."

Bella's mind was on other things, like trying to tamp down her rampaging nerves. Opening nights were horrible. Trying to always impress new clients, hoping that the critics would be, as well, ignited all sorts of stress. She hated it, but that was the name of the game. Then, a voice she hated more shook her from her thoughts.

"It's my CinderBella. Hey there, baby."

A memory flooded her consciousness like a tidal wave, almost knocking her over.

_The Cullen refrigerator was massive. It was like diving into a minefield of truffles, stuffed olives, and Perrier just to grab a couple of Cokes. Bella couldn't figure out why people ate this kind of stuff in casual meals. It wasn't as if they were planning on a party. Plus, she found four bottles of champagne. It was ridiculous._

_Two hands grasped her waist, thumbs moving slowly into the waistband of her jeans, rubbing her bare skin as they went. She bit down a smile. It felt great, but they were in the kitchen._

_"Edward! What if your mom comes..." she started to say, as she turned slowly around. It wasn't Edward pressing her into the cold refrigerator._

_"CinderBella, CinderBella went upstairs to kiss the fellas." Emmett's huge body loomed over hers, making Bella feel sick. She never liked the stuck-up bully and here he was, trying to intimidate her._

_Bella pushed him hard, making him stumble backwards. Bella was a strong girl. Charlie was a great teacher of self-defense. "Back off, Emmett! Edward is waiting for me."_

_"Nah, girl, he went to take a number two. He'll be a while." He leered at Bella, making her wish for a giant sweater to cover her thin tee shirt. He made her feel naked, and it was awful. "What are you two doing in the den?"_

_He moved forward, Bella scooted back. "Studying for Physics."_

_"I bet it's more like Biology. Do you like those skinny, pansy-boy fingers sticking in that warm, virgin pussy?" Bella found herself pushed into a kitchen chair. Emmett kneeled down and placed his hands high on her thighs. "Now, little girl, my fingers are thick and forceful. When I enter you, the screams rocking your body will shake the angel girl out of you."_

_Bella's hand gripped a table knife and quickly placed it at his neck. "I suggest you get your nasty hands off my legs."_

_"Bella! Are you coming back down here, or what"? Edward yelled._

_Emmett placed both of his hands up in a defensive move, as Bella moved the knife back to the table slowly. "A knife? I like little girls who play rough. You better get back to Ed. I was just joking."_

_He most certainly wasn't._

_"I am going to tell Edward."_

_"No, you're not. Family is everything to him. Don't you want to be family with me?" Emmett pulled her up with him. Then he let her go. Bella warily moved past him. Emmett grabbed her ponytail. "We'll talk soon, CinderBella."_

Bella stood still, staring at Emmett with his cool, blue eyes and leering smile. Why was he here? Why was her peaceful home, being invaded by the Cullens?

"You're not talking to me, sugar? Edward, your girl's gone mute." Emmett tried to take her arm, but she deftly avoided his touch. "I've missed you."

"Get your brother out of here," she hissed at Edward. "Don't you have to work?"

"Peter and Charlotte are on tonight. I have plans." Edward hoped she didn't think it was a date, so he quickly added, "My parents are in town. They moved back to Forks."

He couldn't miss the way she cringed. Edward just wanted to talk to her and gather her feelings about what had happened between them. "Can we talk?"

"Let's not." She refused to look at the men and turned, searching for Garrett.

Edward pulled her away from both the counter and Emmett, who did not look pleased at his brother's actions. "About last night..."

"Manhandling a woman doesn't help your case, Edward."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that last night meant something to me."

"It was nothing to me." Bella started to turn away. She was lying, because she missed him too. Actually, she missed the boy who had loved her when they were young, before things went sour. "I suggest we stay away from each other."

"I messed up! Let me take you out to dinner. I'll cancel plans with the family and..."

"I'm the one who messed up when I started dating you." She looked at Garrett, who waved his keys at her. "Garrett's waiting."

He grabbed her hand. "Please, give me a chance! Don't start anything with Garrett."

Bella pulled away gently. "Good bye, Edward."

She walked towards Garrett and her head chanted, Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"You want to go to dinner with us, CinderBella?" Emmett gave her a wink.

"Go fuck yourself, Emmett." Bella grabbed Garrett's arm. "Let's go."

"Who is that guy?" Garrett questioned.

"Bad news." Bella led him out the door.

Edward watched her leave, knowing that he would have to fight harder to win her back. Emmett gripped his shoulder. "That didn't win us the girl."

"What?" he questioned. Edward knew his brother was odd about Bella, but it seemed that Emmett was getting worse. "You mean my girl."

"Of course, man, that's what I meant. Finish up your coffee making. Mommy dearest and old Carl are waiting to get us all cultured up." Emmett sat back down, grabbing a newspaper.

Edward started heading back to the counter, but turned back, a confused expression on his face. "What artist is the opening for?"

"Some douche named I. Dwyer." Emmett started searching for the sports section. "You know him?"

"Nah," Edward answered. The name sounded awfully familiar; he knew it would be perplexing him all evening.

"Who cares, man? It will be stupid and Bella will be out with that guy. They looked all tight." Emmett looked up, glaring toward the door.

Edward just shook his head, knowing that it was true. He grabbed a broom, slowly sweeping the floor, trying not to imagine Bella in that beautiful dress with their boss. Tonight was going to be torture.


	5. The Sad, But True Tale of the Frog Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to RMFM86, cutestkidsmom, mauigirl60. They are supporting me to no end with this wicked tale.

Edward Cullen was a quiet, beautiful boy. He was extraordinarily bright, but when it came down to it, he lacked a good dose of common sense.

When he was quite young, he would sit in the corner of the kitchen, making magnificent castles out of Legos. Esme, as any proud mother would, watched him from the kitchen table as she drank her morning coffee. The rays of sunlight would hit the crown of his red hair, making him glow. To his mother, he looked like a tiny Apollo. He was her sun and she protected him accordingly.

As the days went on, and months turned to years, Edward grew more handsome and studious. A boy with long lashes and a delicate disposition led his parents to worry about their precious child. When he came home with a black eye and cuts and bruises that maligned their beautiful boy, the parents knew their choice was clear. It was up to their eldest to take Edward under his wings and give him the skills to avoid this from happening again.

If Edward was the sun, than Emmett was the moon. He came into the world, red-faced and angry. He was a needy and demanding child, who refused to stop nursing and made potty training a debacle of epic proportions. As he matured, instead of finding delight in studying and the arts like Edward, Emmett would sit and pour salt onto slugs to observe them shrivel to nothing.

This would normally be a worrisome fact for most parents but, for some reason, Emmett's parents were oblivious to it. He would flash a bright smile, those dimples would appear, and then all would be forgiven. He had a way of making everyone around him forgive him and sway them to his point of view. Until Edward came along, that is.

The day the little prince came into the house, Emmett wasn't so adorable any longer. Sticking bugs in Edward's crib wasn't met with laughter. Rubbing peanut butter into the highly-allergic Edward's hair led to anger and a painful spanking. When he wanted to see if his brother had gills and held his head down in a kiddie pool, Emmett's punishment was severe and swift. Emmett, not surprisingly, hated that Edward existed.

Things were at a stalemate as they grew up. As his ire toward Edward grew, Emmett had to proceed carefully so as not to upset his parents. Then, a moment occurred that would change Emmett's fortunes for the better.

_Ben Cheney loved to blow things up. He would sit for hours and make his sister's Barbies explode into millions of little tiny pieces. This pursuit wasn't the most psychologically healthy, but the Cheney family would never be considered sane in the first place._

_It was to young Ben's amazement that Emmett Cullen, who sat next to him in elderly Mrs. Cope's fifth grade class, also had an enjoyment of dismembering things. Real, breathing things. It was a friendship that was meant to be._

_It was a sunny, September morning when the boys sat behind a large formation of rocks by Miller's Pond, with an assortment of bullfrogs and fireworks. Emmett was cranky, and Ben knew a cranky Emmett was a destructive one._

_"Here's a big one, Em," he said, holding out a rather large frog. He was always so eager to please his large friend._

_Emmett grumbled, "I wish that frog was Edward."_

_He was in trouble again, because of his stupid brother. That weepy brat's teddy bear was just sitting there wanting to be chopped up into little pieces. Of course, Edward cried like a little girl. He was way too big for a stuffed animal. Emmett was doing him a favor. Of course, his fucking parents didn't see it that way, with his sore ass being the result._

_"Man...I was thinking..." Ben began tentatively. It was always best to tread carefully when Emmett was in a foul mood._

_"Something stupid, I bet."_

_"Nah, man..." Ben grabbed his dirty, back pack and pulled out a bunch of books. "My dad has these magic books."_

_"Of course, your weird, devil worshipper dad does. You know its bullshit, right?" Emmett started squeezing a frog, making its eyeballs bulge out. He laughed at the result._

_"It doesn't hurt to try! There's one where you get people to see you differently...better. Here's the thing, the part you'll love, we need innocent blood." Ben started rifling through the pages of a black, leather-bound book covered in cryptic pictures. "Edward would be perfect."_

_"Fuck, Bennie, do you realize how much trouble I'll be in if Edward dies! You're an idiot!" Emmett frowned at the thought of all the possible fallouts of the stupid plan._

_"We just need some of his blood. We ain't gonna kill him." Ben's devious mind started working in overtime. "Alec knows this dude on the Res, who does stuff for, like, ten bucks. Sam, I think his name is, will beat Eddie up and bring back a towel with his blood on it. No matter what, you have to tell your parents that you want to help protect Eddie. That way, if the spell doesn't work, you'll still have them happy with you."_

_"I have to be nice to the douche?"_

_"He would be better as a minion than a punching bag, if it keeps your mom and dad off your back." Ben smiled at his use of the word,' minion'. Vocabulary words were good for something._

_"Yeah...I like it...give me that bullfrog. I feel like blowing shit up!"_

_They didn't know if the spell actually worked, but the boys' fortunes did change. Emmett worked hard to make simple Edward into a douche bag in his own image. Emmett thought it was hilarious to watch Edward's obliviousness while under his spell. He got both his parents' approval and all the girls trying to win his pretty brother._

_Similarly, Ben had woven a spell among his peers as a wise man, making them bend to his will. He was a master manipulator and used it to his advantage. Seducing the handsome Mr. Molina was an added bonus. It was a win-win for a while._

_That was until a pretty brunette entered the front doors of Forks High School. Edward was instantly in love. Emmett was obsessed with every inch of her and the girl's ability to be immune to his charms. Ben Cheney just had an irrational hatred. Bella Swan was the catalyst for so much misfortune, some of which the poor child was not even aware._

_This night, for instance, as Edward listened to his brother blather on about some wonderful acquisition he'd made at work. He realized the pedestal he'd put him on was not warranted. Emmett was a jerk, plain and simple._

Edward was distracted by his annoyance at his brother, as they entered the trendy art gallery, lit with twinkling Christmas lights and strategically-placed spotlights on the photographs. It was both ominous and beautiful in the shadowy space. He came out of his thoughts and gasped at a large framed print of delicate Alice Brandon, wearing a seafoam gown and wading into the ocean. It was amazing. It was one of Bella's photographs.

Next to it, was a picture of a serene Angela, gazing into a crystal ball. Her straight hair was curled into a mass of jeweled beads that seemed alive as they glowed. Edward thought that Angela was going to burst out of the image. He bit back a gasp.

"Oh, Carlisle, Aro has outdone himself! He found himself a true artist with Mr. Dwyer. I want them all!" Esme cooed. She was one of Aro Volturi's best clients.

Carlisle laughed. "Let's control ourselves with two, darling."

Esme went wild in galleries.

"Baby, this place scares me," Rosalie Hale said, in her odd, baby voice. The woman looked like a Victoria's Secret model, but spoke like a toddler.

"Shut up and grow a pair, moron," Emmett said, with a glare. "Good thing she's a good lay."

It was as if a fog was lifting and things were instantly clearer. All Edward had done was glower at Emmett inside the prissy French restaurant his parents had dragged them to for dinner. The bragging was driving him crazy and, for the first time, he could see the blatantly rude way that Emmett treated his fiancée, Rosalie Hale. It was true that she was a vapid debutante, but the woman had feelings, didn't she? Edward watched in wonder as his family laughed at his brother's mocking of Miss Hale. Did he used to do that too? He was embarrassed and appalled by his previous actions.

"Emmett, cut it out!" Edward reprimanded Emmett. If his parents wouldn't say anything, then he would.

Emmett just laughed. "Rose doesn't give a rat's ass."

Rosalie inspected her manicure. She looked up dazed. "Huh?"

"She's as bright as a box of rocks." Emmett looked closer at the photograph of Angela. "Is that Mouse Weber? Someone got fuck hot. My buddy Bennie got his sexy wife after all."

Edward wanted to deck him. He looked around, quickly trying to locate Bella before Emmett did. Everything was so complicated between them and he didn't want his family to make it worse.

"Oh, my! It  _is_  Pastor Weber's little girl. She's grown into a beautiful lady. Let's get this one!" Esme looked at it with glee.

Carlisle smiled at his wife. "Sweetheart, there's more to see. How about we look for the bar?"

The good doctor seemed to handle Esme's art obsession with copious amounts of alcohol.

Edward ignored those around him, as he continued to scan the crowd .There, by the bar his father was searching for, stood Bella, looking like a vision of loveliness. Her face was happy and she was hugging an older man wearing a red velvet coat. Edward frowned at them. He wanted to be the one she was holding so tightly. Who was this old man and was he hurting his Bella? Edward felt rage fill him to the core.

"Is that Isabella Swan?" Carlisle asked, his mouth tightening.

Edward turned his ire towards his father. "Yes, Father, that's Isabella. She's the artist of these photographs you've been drooling over."

"It says I. Dwyer," his father snapped.

Then it hit Edward, as more of that pesky fog surrounding him lifted. "It's the last name of her stepfather. Jesus, Dad, give Bella a fucking break. She's not after your fucking money."

Edward stalked away from his parents and headed toward Bella. He needed to be closer to her and he needed it now.

At that moment, Bella, herself, was giving her favorite person in the world a hard time. She looked at the twinkling lights in dismay. "Really, Aro?"

"Isabella, my sweet child, they fit the theme of fairy tales and magic." Aro Volturi waved his long hands in the air flamboyantly. He was the gallery owner and the man that had made Bella's once crumbling existence whole again.

Some would say Aro was a collector of talents, both in the positive and negative. This wasn't far from the truth. The man was pure of heart, with an inner child that was full of love, ready to share with the world. When his daughter was killed as a young child in a freak accident, instead of falling into an impenetrable depression, Aro decided to bring new children into his life in need of his help. He actually was a gatherer of lost souls, whom he and his wife would nurture and bring out of the darkness and into the light. It was a gift he was born with, being able to ferret out those with sadness and help them nurture their talents. With his tutelage, Aro was able to develop their skills and give these 'children' security and love. Isabella was one of his favorites; her abilities were so much like his, it bordered on scary.

"At least you didn't stick a damned tree in the corner," Bella snarled.

"Ahh yes...Christmas in the air makes my little Swan melancholy." He tweaked his favorite's nose. "I shall get you in the spirit!"

She couldn't help giving him a warm smile. "It hasn't worked yet."

"My Lidia and I have come up with a plan. You and the rest of the children will join us for Christmas, yes."

"No."

He clapped his hands. "You will bring dear Alice and your handsome Garrett. We will be dining on enchiladas!"

"No Italian Christmas at your house?"

"We have a decorated palm tree! Oh, and horrible colored lights. The house looks like a brothel. You'll adore it, sweet girl!" Aro gave her a hug. "Our darling Laurent shall be performing the flamenco as Luscious Lauren!"

"Is she here as Laurent or Lauren tonight?" Bella questioned. She never knew which personality of his would show up.

"Your answer lies over there." Aro pointed to a large drag queen wearing a peach taffeta prom dress. His dark skin made the peach color seem to glow. He looked over to Bella and yelled, "Hey, baby girl!"

Bella waved back, as Aro asked, "Is handsome Garrett your suitor?"

"I...well...umm...he and I...so..." Bella stuttered. This was a great question, because Bella had no clue. She certainly was attracted to him and liked him a lot, but with Edward back in the picture...

It was time to squash all thoughts of him out of her head. He had certainly shown his true colors when they were young. A sensitive soul he most certainly wasn't. Edward had more in common with his Cro-Magnon brother, than an actual person with feelings and compassion.

"Sweet Isabella, you are drifting back into that melancholy state again. No more of that this evening. Your majestic work is hanging proudly on the walls. Your friends are ready to celebrate your good fortunes and you shall join the family for what I now shall call Festivus of the Bossa Nova. There shall be no  _Jingle Balls_ or  _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ in sight." Aro gave Bella a quick hug.

"You do promise to not stick in any version of Elvis singing,  _Blue Christmas_?" Bella grinned at the dear man. He had a love of Elvis Presley that knew no limits.

"For you, I shall limit myself to  _Jail House Rock."_

This made Bella giggle, showing Aro the happy child she once was.

"I have new patrons for you!" Aro passed her a glass of Pinot Grigio. Bella never, ever drank red. It reminded her of blood.

"Really..." she started to say, as Edward bounded up to her.

His words tumbled out, "Bella, this is  _your_  work! I thought it was a school project, but this is  _you_! It's all so beautiful..."

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Bella hissed. "Are you following me?"

"Who is this man?" Aro then looked behind Edward and smiled. "Esme Cullen, you beautiful lady, let me introduce you to my gem! This is Isabella."

Esme smiled kindly. "We know Isabella. She was a dear friend of our Edward here. Your work is lovely, Bella."

Unlike her husband, Esme always had an idea that Isabella was not a bad girl. She had thought it all a gross misunderstanding. It was odd though that when she wanted to voice these thoughts, her head would feel heavy. She would immediately think about more simple things, such as cushion reupholstering and planting tulips.

Bella gripped Aro's hand tightly. "I don't feel well. May I please get some water?"

"Isabella..." Aro looked at Edward and a small smile graced his face. He felt the love radiate off the boy like sunbeams toward Isabella. Poor Garrett didn't stand a chance. Then he glanced over to the large man who stood next to Carlisle Cullen. The man's face held a jolly smile, but there was a frightening malice that hung over him like a storm cloud.

Aro's face went pale and he gripped Bella's hand tighter. "Excuse us friends, darling Isabella needs to sit for a spell. She's been working herself to the bone on this exhibit. We shall see you shortly."

He quickly led her away from a desperate Edward who reached out for Bella, but was held back by an irate Emmett. Emmett was so close he could touch her and that weird man pulled her away.

Bella and Aro sat down on a velvet couch underneath a large photograph of a princess being chased by wolves. Their teeth were dripping with vile venom. Bella looked up at it and wondered if she somehow knew the foul events that were befalling her now. She quietly said, "That family...I know them from my past."

"Isabella, you must be brave. There is evil here. I feel it in my bones. Remember you are strong and true of heart. Can you be the heroine, sweet child?" He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" She tried not to shiver, but failed.

"No, child, I don't think that you do," Aro whispered sadly, as he glanced over at the sour-faced Emmett, who was looking at them with eyes of black.


	6. The Amazing Clan of the Lost Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RMFM86 for pre-reading and being an amazing friend. A big thank you goes to Mauigirl60 for being a wonderful beta. Finally, thank you to cutestkidsmom for being not only a supporter of this story and me, but truly being a great friend.

The room had become stifling from the tension. Tiny Jane felt her skin grow hot and quiver slightly. She had always felt that she was different, a bit odder than her peers. A beautiful girl at the age of twelve, she was not yet a teenager and somehow avoided that awkward time of life that afflicted those of her age. The girl looked icy with eyes as cool as glaciers and hair a pale gold, but there was a fire underneath, pulsating to get out.

A large hand took hold of her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "Baby girl, it's all right."

"You know it's not, Mama." Jane looked up at her mother/father, Laurent. Tonight, he was her mama, but tomorrow he'd be her daddy. It was the nature of the duality that lived in the man. He was feminine and masculine deep into his soul. Laurent had these aspects of his personality battling it out for supremacy, but this night, he felt a change in the air. It was as if he were becoming complete, which was scary but invigorating.

Jane was as light as Laurent was dark, but she was his child even without the sharing of DNA. It was ten years ago; he had just finished a tribute to Etta James at the club and needed a break. Going into the alleyway in his sparkly gold gown to have a smoke, he had spotted the dirty toddler, whose skin was marred by cigarette burn marks, crawling toward him on the filthy ground. It was as if it were kismet. The little girl looked up at him like she saw her fairy godmother. Her blue eyes lit up, full of love. He grabbed that small child and hugged her tightly. Laurent knew he should have called the authorities, but instead, he dialed Aro's number. He named her Jane, since she'd had no identification. It was the best decision he'd ever made.

Laurent was about to try to reassure his Jane, when Victoria walked over to them, a stern look on her pretty face. "Why the glum faces, my pets? It's our Bella's big fuckin' night! Put on some happy faces, please."

Victoria was a fiery redhead who had lived hard, before Aro found the prostitute lying in a ditch, on the verge of hypothermia. He'd brought her back home and Lidia nursed her back to health. They'd put her delicate hands to use by teaching her to create wonderful glass sculptures. Using heat and air combining to create works of beauty was a comfort to the woman. Victoria liked to joke that it was nice that she finally put her blowing skills to good use.

"Don't you feel it, Vicki? There is something happening!" Jane squeaked, clutching Laurent tightly.

Victoria fluffed her curls. "It's probably the flu making you all feel shitty. Charlotte's over there whining about a headache. Seeing spots and saying she's all floaty. She's a weird kid."

Charlotte was the newest 'sister'. She was a sweet, but nervous kid who was beaten savagely by her parents, until she was rescued by the benefactor of them all.

Laurent grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter and looked around the crowd. "All of the family is acting off. Look at our Ali over there. She's all flirty with that man-meat. I don't know about this development, my babies. I've seen that boy at the club and he'll leave with anything."

"I'll put a stop to this!" Victoria growled. She was very protective of the quiet Alice. Like all of the others, she had been orphaned by those who were supposed to protect her. If Lidia didn't discover a tiny Alice locked away and plagued by visions in the mental hospital, there had been a very good chance that she wouldn't be alive today.

Charlotte stumbled over, clutching her head. "Why are you looking at Alice?"

"She's talking to some asshole. I need to end this." Victoria scowled at the couple. "Go sit down, Char. You look like you need to fuckin' hurl."

She still had the manners of a surly trucker.

"Don't, Vicki! Their colors match!" Charlotte's eyes widened and turned a brighter green. A smile grew on her delicate face. "It will be lovely."

"You're a fuckin' nut job, kiddo!"

Laurent stepped in. "Let's all be ladies now!"

"So says the one of us with a pecker, Luscious Lauren!" Victoria teased. Laurent jiggled his fake breasts in her face, making Victoria giggle in delight.

Bella walked up, clutching Aro's arm, as a worried-looking Garrett following behind. "What's going on, kids?"

"We should ask what's going on with  _you_ , baby girl. Why the glum face on your big night?" Laurent questioned, his big brown eyes penetrating Bella's.

Garrett put his hand around Bella's waist in comfort. It felt so very nice, but not quite right. Aro frowned, knowing that Bella's mind was on another.

He gently pulled her away from Garrett and said, "Openings are always stressful, children! We've all been there."

Bella gave him a very big and fake smile. She was thankful that he was able to move her away from Garrett, so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. Her mind was filled with confusion. Tonight was one giant mind-fuck and she knew it was a necessity to be strong for her family. When she was at her lowest, they pulled her up and embraced her. A memory of the first time she'd met Aro came back to her.

_"Don't be nervous about meeting my father. He's wonderful! If it weren't for him..." Alice said quietly._

_She opened the large oak door of the brightly-colored Victorian house that stood at the end of a lane on the outskirts of the city. Inside it was a mausoleum of beautiful artwork and crystals shimmering through the windows. It was lovely and mysterious, and most importantly, it felt like home. Bella knew she couldn't stay and felt bereft._

_Bella just gave her a gentle smile. "It's not necessary, you know. I would've been just fine."_

_"It's freezing out there, Bella! You could have died!"_

_Alice had found Bella sleeping in an old truck that Bella had driven up from Phoenix. It had barely made the trip, but somehow, that old hunk of junk found the will to get her close to where her beloved father was laid to rest. Her mother had drank away most of Bella's inheritance, but she had a kind boyfriend named Phil Dwyer, who was able to save some of the money that she ultimately used to purchase the truck. That rusty red beast got her the hell out of Dodge. Bella had plenty of blankets, but what Alice had said was true. The temperature was dropping rapidly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get out of the cold for one night._

_"Who is this charming girl, my sweet Alice?" An older man sang out the question in a deep baritone. He had a full head of shockingly white hair and deep brown eyes that made Bella feel at peace. He wore a sweater that looked as if it were woven from pieces of a rainbow. She was mesmerized._

_"Father, this is my dear friend, Bella Swan. She needs a place to stay." Alice gave the man a hug._

_Bella disagreed, "I have a place..."_

_"No, child, I don't think you do." Aro took her hand. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. "Isabella, I believe you see things more clearly than others. Do you enjoy photography?"_

_"I did," Bella answered, with a frown. She'd had to hock her camera to purchase food for her journey north. "I can no longer afford that luxury."_

_Aro gave her a big wink and started to talk rapidly. "We have plenty of cameras here, dear girl! We must get your transcripts to the university. Alice, darling dear, go see Mama and find out which room shall be Isabella's."_

_"Why are you doing this? You don't know me!" Bella was wary of anyone's generosity._

_"Because, Isabella, you're my daughter now. It is one of those wonderful cases of destiny."_

Bella smiled at her recollection, but it quickly turned into a frown as she saw Ben walking through the door, pulling a glum-faced Angela with him. Her arm was in a sling. "What the fuck!"

"Whoa, little girl, calm down now," Laurent began to say, but then he saw Ben. "Why is that crazy motherfucker with Angie? Jane, baby, get Mama a seltzer from that fine Dante behind the bar. You too, Charlotte, honey."

Charlotte looked offended. "I'm almost seventeen, I know things!"

"But, Mama..." Jane tried to stay put, but Laurent guided the girls toward the bar. Jane took Charlotte's hand.

"Babies, trust me. Get some Shirley Temples and look at some of Bella's pretty pictures. Stay where I can see you though!" The girls reluctantly walked toward the bar. "Aro, that man is here to cause trouble. Kick him out!"

"That man is Angela's husband," Bella explained with narrowed eyes. She was sure Ben was the reason for the cast Angela was now wearing.

"The minister? Well, honey, he wasn't sharing that when he was getting in my pants. I should have done his tarot cards, before going away with him. He's one sick piece of work. We need to get Angie away from him."

Laurent was still regretting the night he had gone to the club for a night out. Dressed as himself, without his armor of a wig, heels and fake boobs, he felt somewhat naked that night. Little Jane was staying with Aro and Lidia. It was the first time he had gone out in a long time to enjoy the nightlife without being the entertainment. If he knew now what depravity lived in Benjamin's soul, he would have never gotten into that sleek black car.

"Did he know it's you as Luscious Lauren? Where you live?" Bella asked, a plan formulating. "I need to get her away from him."

"No, baby, I'm not that naϊve. He has no clue about Casa Luscious. Hold on a minute..." Laurent pulled out a sparkly pink phone. "Hector, darling, I need you...not for that, sugar... Baby, just come to Aro's gallery and pull into the alley...yes, I have a package. Toodles!"

"Lauren, are you sure?" Aro questioned.

"I'm always sure when it comes to my girls, Daddy! Get that look off your face, Vic. It will be fine. Hector and I have rescued injured young ladies before. Bella, give me a two-minute head start and get Angie to the bathroom." Laurent smiled at Victoria. "You in this, girl?"

"Fuck, yeah!" Victoria grabbed a glass of red wine off of a tray and linked her arm around Bella's.

"What can I do?" Garrett asked, eager to help.

"Stay pretty." Victoria grinned. "Nah, we might need you for muscle. Come on."

The trio walked up to Ben, who was scowling at a photograph of Angela as a mermaid. Sea foam surrounded her and Angela's skin shimmered in the sunlight. Ben looked at Bella with a frown. "You made my wife look like a whore. Does this seem proper for a minister's wife?"

"Absolutely." Bella looked at him with a frown. "You should leave. Angela, what happened?"

"She tripped. Angela has always been a clumsy cow." Ben gave Angela an ugly look. "I want this porn removed. It isn't pleasing to God."

"You're one to talk you, fornic..." Bella began to say.

Emmett came up and placed his arm around Ben. "Hey, man! Good to see ya! Checking out your hot-ass wife?"

"Yeah, Emmett, checking things out," he said, searching his old friend's face for a sign of his mood.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...look at your pretty pictures. You're amazing, sexy lady." Emmett leered at her, glancing at a looming Garrett, who stood close to the women.

Victoria didn't like it one bit. She needed to help her friends. She tripped over Garrett's feet and red wine sloshed over Angela and Bella. "Aww, fuck! Sorry...I'm the clumsiest! Let me get these two cleaned up!"

"Angela stays here," Ben demanded.

Garrett moved his body to block the men before him, as Victoria began to shepherd her friends toward the long hallway that led to the bathrooms. "They'll only be a minute."

"No problem, man. We'll wait over here." Emmett pulled Ben away from the threatening posturing of Garrett. "Dude, my mojo's failing!"

"No shit, Emmett. I can't get Angela to behave. My usual lovers are running scared. It's fucked." Ben looked around the room and saw something he certainly didn't like.

Standing under a picture of Alice in a flowing gown, Jasper stood with his arms around that very same girl. Ben was transfixed one the scene before him. The anger he felt pulsated through him. As Jasper's lips touched Alice's gently, his rage engulfed his pitch-black soul.

He looked at Emmett and continued, "We need a virgin to perform the ceremony. I have the perfect person."

Ben smiled evilly at the clueless Alice.

"Hells no, Benny, we aren't doing that shit again. We need to promise something bigger this time and I don't know if it's worth it." Emmett wanted it all, but whatever mess Ben had gotten himself into needed to be a last resort. "Listen, I have a plan to get Bella and remove a thorn in my side. Then, I can help you. If it doesn't work, we go to your Plan B."

"Bella can fuck off. She's a bitch!" Ben exclaimed.

Emmett grabbed his throat and pushed him behind a pillar. His large frame blocked Ben from the view of the other people in the room. Emmett smiled, watching the way Ben's eyes bulged as he squeezed. Just like those stupid frogs when they were young. "Watch your fucking mouth about Bella. Give that stupid Indian drug dealer a call. We have plans."

Emmett pulled out his own phone and Ben asked in a raspy voice, "Who are you calling?"

"Alec. I have a job for him."

XXXXXX

"Hector, take Angie to Charity's house. I'll pick her up in two hours." Laurent wrapped a blanket around Angela's shoulders. "He's a good man and an even better Cha Cha Lovebug."

"You know it, baby! I miss my lashes and go-go boots. For you, I do this, Luscious!" Hector agreed in his squeaky voice. He stood next to a hidden door that was in the farthest stall of the ladies' bathroom. "I'll take good care of her."

Angela looked at them with frightened eyes. "Are you sure about this? Ben has lost it more than usual."

"He'll kill you. I cannot lose you, Angela Weber," Bella stated. She kissed Angela on the forehead. Angela's arm felt slightly better. "I'll see you soon."

Laurent gave Bella a hug as they watched Hector help Angela out of the building and into the car. "Victoria, please go out and get rid of Ben."

"How? He's going to be looking for Angela. He's a mean-ass fucker!"

"Baby girl, we just tell him she felt nauseous and left. There are too many people out there for him to make a scene." He grabbed Victoria's hand. "Ready, Vic?"

"Motherfucking, yes!"

"You can take the trash out of the trailer, but you can't take the trailer out of..." Laurent grinned mischievously at his friend.

"I'm loud and proud trailer trash, you hooker!" Victoria laughed as they left.

Bella looked in the elegant silver-framed mirror. With a sigh, she stared at her reflection. She was tired, so very tired.

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned and opened the door to see Edward, leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"What do you want?" Bella started to move away, but Edward gently took her arm.

"Can we just have a conversation?" Edward pleaded. His expression was pained. "I really ruined things! Except, Bella, I really don't know why I did those things. I can't figure it out."

Bella felt a need to comfort him and to slap him. She decided to be rude. "I know why. You're an ass, Cullen."

He pushed her gently up against the tiled wall. The shimmering blue and green tiles reminded Edward of the ocean. They used to sit at the beach watching the waves come to the shore. He was at his happiest then.

"Let me go," she begged. "Garrett is waiting for me."

Edward shook his head. "Can't you feel it? It's back. The electricity between us drives us closer together. It's like a fog has lifted."

He pressed his lips to hers passionately.

Bella started to drown in the feeling of his kisses. The way his hands pressed into her hips felt amazing. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was if she was hovering between the pure bliss of heaven and the smoldering agony of hell. Bella Swan felt whole.

She pushed him away in anger. "I won't do this again! I'm not that type of girl! You hurt me, when I needed you most. I really don't care if you slept with Tanya, but my dad..."

"You mentioned Tanya before, Why? There was nothing between us!" Edward couldn't figure out how she got such a preposterous idea. Even in his sadness of her supposed betrayal, he couldn't have retaliated in that way.

"She brought pictures of the two of you into school the week before my mother took me to Phoenix. I saw you having sex with her! I have to leave." Bella stormed out of the room, leaving Edward dumbfounded.

This situation was getting more twisted. Edward knew that he needed to find out why his relationship with his love was targeted. His quest would have to begin with Tanya Denali and Michael Newton.

Bella didn't last much longer at the gallery. Avoiding the glares of Carlisle Cullen, the odd sympathetic looks from his wife, Emmett's leers and Edward's mournful smiles was difficult. The blonde woman who was with them had disappeared earlier, but they didn't seem to have noticed.

After Garrett dropped her off with a sweet, but confusing kiss, Bella decided to sort through her mail. An official-looking letter stood out and without glancing at who sent it, she tore it open. Bella gasped and sat on the couch in a daze. It read:

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_My name is Seth Clearwater and I'm innocent of the crimes against your dad and Jake._

_I can help you. Please come see me. Visiting hours are from 9:30-12._

_I beg of you. This is urgent._

XXXXXX

Her heels made a loud clicking sound on the pavement. She imagined the quiet stillness of the night air had made them louder. She couldn't believe that Emmett's creepy friend Alec left her at this dump.

Truth be told, Rosalie Lillian hated to be alone. Being alone made her think of the unpleasant way her life had turned. Magazines with images of fake smiles were lies and she was the biggest liar of them all.

She didn't know why Emmett had his friend drop her off at this dark storage unit. He didn't need to take his parents back to the hotel. They had Eddie. Emmett could have easily accompanied her. She couldn't imagine why a gift would be located in such a place. Rosalie knew she should end things with Emmett. There was something off about him and she was finally seeing the light.

A gust of cold air hit her face, making her shiver uncomfortably, which was when she noticed the shadows of three large dogs. Rosalie was about to run, when a voice called out, "Baby, you wanna play?"

Rosalie began to run in her deadly heels. Her breath was ragged as she went down the street. She thought she could lose the men pursuing her. Unfortunately, she tripped over a glass bottle and landed face-down onto the cold ground. She felt pain from the scrapes on her knees and hands. The metallic smell of her blood made her queasy.

A furry body pushed her further down. As hot saliva dripped down her neck, Rosalie could swear she heard it growl, "I can't wait to get my mouth on you."


	7. Beware of the Candy House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to my wonderful friends who helped me bring this chapter to you. Thank you to RMFM86 for pre-readering and mauigirl60 for being my Beta. The support and help you two give me with this story is amazing. Thank you to cutestkidsmom and mosolis05 for their support and enjoyment of the story.

The first thing she noticed was the pounding of her head. It was as if there was a hammer rapping on it in a dizzying and painful speed. When Rosalie was young, her father took his aspiring mechanic to observe his manufacturing plant. She remembered watching in rapt awe the way the sheet metal was pounded into shapes that would fit the automobiles driven by millions. She wished she hadn't listened to her stepmother and pursued a degree, instead of cruel men. Perhaps then she would have avoided this mess. The question was where was she exactly? All she knew was that the floor was hard and smelled awful.

Eyes opening slowly, Rosalie was first taken in by the walls covered in posters of heavy metal bands. Horrifying images of Anthrax and Black Sabbath stared down at her. They fitted in perfectly with the dungeon she found herself in. The floor of the room was a dirty tile of orange and brown. Of course, it wouldn't have surprised her one bit if the brown wasn't part of the original color. Rosalie, herself, was lying on a large plastic tray inside a dog crate. It wasn't very big and her long body was forced into an awkward fetal position.

The dress she was wearing was gone. Shivering, Rosalie noticed she was left only in her underwear. The realization that she didn't know what had befallen her made the poor woman even more apprehensive. The need to panic filled her, but the thing that most people failed to realize about Miss Hale was that she was highly intelligent, which was in deep contrast to the party girl facade she portrayed. Rosalie took a deep breath, determined to stay brave, no matter what she had to face.

"Fuck, yeah, the princess has finally fuckin' awoke," said a greasy man, a long cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and sitting on an old stuffed chair that had seen better days. He was clad in a pair of skull-print boxers and a dirty wife-beater that appeared to be smeared with a burgundy substance. Rosalie hoped to God it wasn't blood. "Think yer too fuckin' good to wake up at a normal hour, bitch?"

He stubbed out his cigarette on the floor in front of him. He looked at her scantily-clad body, with a leer. "You are one lucky pussy, princess. Your bones should be worm dinner right now. See, now - I shit you not - found out who your fuckin' daddy is. He'll pay more than the faggot and your man were gonna."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie whispered. Her mind went to Emmett. She had been so blind to his faults, but all was becoming clear.

The man stood and sauntered over to the cage. He kneeled down and poked his finger through one of the slots and rubbed Rosalie's bare arm. She tried to move away, but there was nowhere to go. He said huskily, "Yummy, yummy in my tummy, princess. Fuck yeah, it definitely is your lucky night. That fiancée of yours wanted me to eat you up. I bet your daddy has more to offer though. But...you are just so delicious looking."

"Motherfucking hell, Sam, get away from her! She's mine!" Another dark haired man burst into the room. He let out a primal growl that made Rosalie's blood run cold.

Her original tormentor, that she now knew was named Sam, yelled, "Goddamn, Embry, chill out! The bitch isn't your fuckin' mate, dude! She's from the white man's fuckin' tribe. Don't get attached!"

Embry gnashed his teeth and let out another growl. "Mine, asshole! You're letting Quil take that toddler."

"Claire is his imprint and part of the tribe. We just need to get her from that bitch mother of hers." Rosalie watched them with large eyes. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Whatever, man, he wants to get his kicks from a two-year-old and I want the hot blonde!" Embry started to approach the cage. He pulled out the knife. "I don't care if you're the boss, I will gut you!"

"Fuckin' bitch, you think..." Sam started to say, as a thin girl walked into the room.

She was all dark hair and eyes that seemed to penetrate you to your very soul. The girl looked at Rosalie, and she was suddenly filled with peace. Wearing a threadbare REM tee-shirt and cut-offs, the girl looked cold. Rosalie wanted to wrap her arms around her and provide her warmth, which was an odd thought, given the predicament she was now in.

The girl whispered, "I brought her some clothes and food."

"Fuckin' hell, Leah, who gives a shit!" Sam sneered, looking at the cringing Rosalie with a malevolent grin.

"Her father might be more inclined to pay if she's taken care of." Rosalie noticed the girl held a bundle of clothing and a paper bag.

Sam threw his hands into the air in annoyance. "Why the fuck not? Yer a bothersome bitch, princess."

A third man poked his head into the room. "Dinner is on its way, boys!"

Rosalie wondered if they were like rats, all these horrible men, coming out of the sewers to pollute the world.

"Fuck, yeah, Paulie! Come on, Embry!"

Embry tried moving toward Rosalie. "Mine."

Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the door. "Let's eat. You can salivate over the princess' pussy later, ya fuckin' chick."

The men left, shutting the door with a loud bang. Rosalie flinched, hitting her shoulder against a sharp piece of metal on the cage, and groaned.

The girl unlocked the crate and helped her out of the cramped confines. She started rubbing Rosalie's arms to help get her blood moving again. Quickly pulling an old black sweatshirt over Rosalie's head, Leah moved down to help her put on sweatpants and socks.

"Thank you," Rosalie said in appreciation, as Leah led her to a cot near a boarded-up window.

The women sat huddled together. Leah opened the paper sack she held, pulling out a sandwich that was wrapped in a white cloth. She took off the top layer of the bread, revealing a small brown pill. Grabbing Rosalie's hand, Leah popped the pill into her hand. "Take this pill and wash it down with water, then eat the sandwich quickly. It will help with the nausea."

"Why are you giving this to me? Are you trying to kill me?" She questioned her previously-assumed savior. It was best to trust no one.

Leah gave her a hard look, as the men outside the room began howling. It sounded like there were fifty of them in there. "I'm trying to keep you alive."

Rosalie quickly swallowed the pill. It tasted like the vomit that came out of her mouth when her stepmother forced her to binge and purge when she was younger. "It tastes like shit."

"That's the point, because now  _you're_  going to taste like shit, too. To those guys out there, you aren't going to smell much better either. Drink up," Leah stated, pushing the water into Rosalie's hand. "It's safe for you, I promise. My father is a shaman and he created it to protect the real tribe. Be glad you're an adult. That little Claire has been given a steady diet of the stuff to keep the wolves at bay. Now, take a bite of the sandwich."

Rosalie dutifully took a bite and after she'd finished chewing asked, "Who are these men?"

"They were just a group of drug dealers peddling shit they would collect from the ports. Something happened, though, and then they started peddling some new specialty drugs they got from some guy named Ben. That's when they started to change. It wasn't pretty."

The howling began again outside the door. A man yelled out, "Don't sniff up all the good stuff, asshole!"

"Why are you here with them?" Rosalie was confused. The girl was so kind and helpful that she couldn't figure out why she was with these men.

"They killed my cousin, fiancée and the man who was trying to save us all. Emily, my cousin, was Sam's wife. When the change took place, the gang of them couldn't control it. They ripped her apart. Sam thinks I replaced her as his mate. That imprint mess is junk. My dad said it isn't in any of the sacred texts. It's a way for the monsters to take what they want no matter how depraved it is," she explained to Rosalie, who looked at her in amazement.

Rosalie grabbed her hand. "Don't you see how dangerous this is for you? Leave me here; my life isn't worth much, really. The money they paid wouldn't be paid because my family loves me. They're just saving face. You have a family. Go to them!"

"Your life  _is_  worth something! I'm here, no matter what, whether or not you think you deserve it. My brother is in prison for all of the murders, but he's innocent. It's my duty to get retribution and protect my people. If I have the added benefit of protecting you, then I did something right.

"Thank you, but it's so dangerous..." There was a knock on the door in the other room.

Leah placed her hand over Rosalie's mouth. "Shh...Whatever is happening out there, you need to concentrate on my voice and not on what's happening. They are going to be in a frenzy and won't hesitate to break the door down and come in here."

A woman's voice was heard, "Hey, baby, Sonny sent me here. He said you want the fifty special? You got my money, baby?"

"Here ya go. Come on in," Sam said.

"Mister, I was told it was only one john. Your friends are gonna watch? That's an extra ten." The woman sounded nervous.

He answered with a leer, "Don't worry, honey, all the better to partake in the fun."

"I'm not joking, you'll owe me more cash."

"Whatever, lamb, come on over," he answered.

Leah put her hands on Rosalie's face and said, "I need you to concentrate on my voice.  _This little light of..."_

There was grunting and panting.

_"I'm gonna let it..."_

The moans began. Then the woman asked, "Ugh, honey what is he...no..."

_"Put it under the bushel? No!"_

"What is happening to you! Oh my God!" the woman screamed.

_"Won't let the devil blow it out..."_

The sounds of ripping, growling and terrifying howls.

_"Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."_

Rosalie wept silently in Leah's arms as the girl rubbed her back soothingly. Leah's song ended and she whispered, "I'll protect you with my life. I promise you this."

XXXXXX

"My bus leaves in about fifteen minutes," Bella stated, as she stuck a lid onto a 'To-Go' cup.

Garrett looked at her in disappointment. "Bella, I think you should just go tomorrow. My car will be back from the shop and I can cancel the meetings."

"You have auditors looking at the books the next two days. You need to be here," she stated practically. She waved to the mess of receipts in the shoeboxes spread out in front of him.

Garrett grabbed her hand. He would have pulled her to him if the counter wasn't blocking him. Why wouldn't that stubborn girl let him keep her safe? "Bella, just think about...stop giving me that look, Swan! What happens if when you're leaving from meeting this murderer, then another convict gets released? You're both taking the bus; he's insane, looking for a date, and you're so pretty..."

Bella started cracking up. "What the hell have you been watching?"

"I'm dead serious, Bella! Come on now, stop laughing at me!"

Edward walked up, looking at the woman he loved with the man he wished he hated, but couldn't. Damn that Garrett for being a really nice guy. "What's so funny?"

Bella looked up at him, startled. She hadn't spoken to him since the night of her art opening, when he'd kissed her and Rosalie Hale had disappeared. Edward had been missing from work, due to helping in the search for Emmett's fiancée. Emmett's face had been all over the news looking uncharacteristically stoic as he stood next to Rosalie's father, who had been pleading for his daughter's safe return. There was something in Emmett's eyes though, that chilled Bella to the bone. He was a part of this mess and Bella would be willing to bet on it.

Garrett gave Edward a sympathetic smile. "Hey, man, let's get you a cup of Joe. Any luck yet with the search?"

"Not a trace of her. Not that it matters, anyway. They're calling off the search," Edward stated, feeling his blood pressure rise. "My jackass brother and Rose's wicked stepmother talked her father into it. It's ridiculous!"

Bella looked at him with her penetrating eyes. She said quietly, "It's only been a week."

"Yes, they're sure she's dead. However, there is no proof of it. None at all. To declare her dead now is insane. There's still hope. How could anyone give up on someone they love?"

"Yes, how could one do such a thing," Bella repeated sarcastically.

"A fool does," he replied quietly. One look at Edward and Bella knew that he was speaking about himself.

Garrett interrupted quickly. He really didn't like the look that crossed between Bella and Edward. "I'm sorry to hear that, man. Hey, Bella...I'll just cancel with the accountant and drive you up there."

Bella slapped the counter, making Edward's coffee splash up onto his shirt. She looked at it and said sheepishly, "Sorry. Garrett is acting like a knight in shining armor and he needs to cut it out. I'm pretty tough."

"You are, indeed," Edward agreed, in admiration of the woman he loved. "Why does our boss think you need saving?"

He felt he needed to point out the working relationship to Garrett.

"He is being stubborn. I can quit, Garrett. You know I have plenty of funds available. You, on the other hand, will miss my smiling face and chipper disposition."

"Yes, because that would be the perfect way to describe you," Garrett said sardonically. "Edward, Bella here wants to travel to a prison to meet with some inmate."

"Why did you have to tell him that?" Bella growled. Edward was the last person she'd wanted to share any information with. "My business is not Edward's!"

"I can take you," Edward offered without a second thought, ignoring her outburst. "Why exactly are we going to a prison?"

Bella looked at him like he was nuts. After their last encounter, she could imagine the two of them ending up making out in his back seat. Whether he believed her or not, she didn't know if she had it in her to ever forgive Edward. She decided not to answer his question about her destination. "No, thank you. I'm a city girl perfectly at ease with public transport."

"Can Lidia take you?" Garrett asked. Aro and Lidia had a VW van that they used when having to leave the city. It was painted with a myriad of images by their 'children'. They were a whimsical family.

Bella shook her head. "She's delivering meals to the elderly."

"My car is right outside, Bella! Let me help," Edward pleaded with her.

Garrett unfortunately had to agree. "Go with him."

"Fine," she huffed at the annoying men. She picked up the flakiest croissant off a plate on the counter. "Let's get this over with. By the way, your 'no eating in the car' rule is null and void!"

Edward admittedly cringed at the thought of the pastry being ground into his pristine vehicle, but having her with him was worth it. He said with a tight smile, "Great. No problem at all."

Bella rushed out the door, but before Edward could walk out, Garrett grabbed his arm. "Take care of her, Edward. This is going to be rough for her."

"This is about her dad, isn't it?"

Garrett nodded. "Also, that best friend of hers. She's meeting with their killer."

XXXXXX

The first fifteen minutes of the ride were eerily silent. Bella refused to glance over at the handsome man she had once loved, or to be more accurate, still could possibly love. She flipped on the radio to some alt-rock station, where the jarring chords of the guitar fit her mood.

"Can we put on something less loud?" Edward wondered.

"Nope." She lowered her head against the headrest, letting the pounding drums fill her brain.

"You look tense. I could put on some classical," he suggested. Edward was getting a headache.

Bella turned her head toward him and opened one eye. "Don't you dare, Johan Sebastian Bach!"

"See, you know the greats!" Edward was about to turn on his iPod when Bella slapped his hand. "Ow!"

"I warned you. Next time, I'll bite."

He really wished she would.

Edward thought the car would return to the previous silent treatment Bella was giving him, but she then said, "It's weirdly comforting to see you still have the musical tastes of an octogenarian."

"Big word there, Miss Swan."

She gave a half-smile. "I can bring the vocabulary words when I want to. It was fitting to speak that way to an old-timer. Did you happen to add a sousaphone to the instruments you can play?"

"Don't mock the classics, woman." Edward smiled back, as she laughed. It was working out great until Edward had to open his big mouth again. "Do you really think it's a good idea to see your father's murderer?"

Bella took a deep breath. How was this any of Edward Cullen's business? Yes, it now appeared that there had to have been some foul play which had caused the demise of their relationship. That, however, was a completely separate issue from the situation at-hand. Right now, all of Bella's concentration had to be on finding the truth. She truly believed that her father and Jacob would never rest in peace without it.

"My, my, my, what a big mouth our dear Garrett has," Bella whispered, trying to bury her annoyance.

Edward had to admit the truth. "He cares for you. You have to know that. I want to hate him, but the God's honest truth is that I'm thankful he's been there for you, while my head was shoved so far up my ass to realize something was terribly wrong."

"What realization, Edward? That you were lied to?" Bella rolled her eyes. She started drumming her fingers on her jeans. "Can we please deal with the situation in the here and now? Do you still want to know why you're stuck driving me to the clink with the felons?"

"Please."

"I don't think Seth Clearwater killed anyone. He was a sweet kid. I think he probably still is. He didn't hang out with Sam's gang. He didn't deal drugs, he played JV baseball. Jacob knew something bad was up with those guys, and the only reason he hung out with them was to stop whatever was going down. Jake wouldn't put Leah or Seth in danger if it wasn't huge. My dad tried to get him to stop playing undercover cop, but..."

"Who's Leah?" Edward asked.

Bella shot him a look like he was stupid. "She was Jake's girlfriend."

"Oh." Edward racked his brain. He felt like he knew that, before things got so fuzzy. "Did I know that?"

"Yes, because I talked about them to you all the time! That's why when you said that crap to me, it made no sense! It came out of nowhere!" Bella felt the hot rush of anger remembering the first of the terrible things that had fallen upon her that horrible night. "Look, it's right up there. Would you please be quiet and let me think about how I'm going to handle this?"

Bella shut her eyes tightly and, instead of thinking of what to say to Seth Clearwater, she saw images of her father. His big brown eyes that she saw whenever she looked into a mirror. The 70s throwback of a mustache her father had always worn, that she would tease him unmercifully about. How she wished she could take all those stupid jokes back. It was the last thought of sitting on the dock with him as their fishing lines bobbed in the water.

_"There's a lot of stuff in this world that can't be explained, kiddo." Charles Swan stared intently into the water._

_Bella giggled. "Like why the fish aren't biting, Daddy?"_

_She was a ten-year-old tomboy with scraped knees, a dirty face and lopsided braids. A child who was comfortable playing with worms and pirates with her wild best friend, Jacob, but not dressing as a princess and sipping pretend tea. Charlie looked at his girl with a serene smile._

_"Nah, Bells, bigger things like why the sun makes the water look like it's sparkling. You can blame the mermaids for that one."_

_"There's no such thing, Daddy! It sparkles because of science." Bella looked at her father like he was crazy. She was a practical and logical girl. "You're being silly."_

_"Perhaps I am. Do your old man a favor. I need you to look for the' other' that is hidden all around you. Some of it will be dark and some will be light, but you'll need your wits about you." Charles looked grim. "I won't always be here to guide you. There are others who will help, but the important thing is to learn from them and be willing to see the truth."_

_"What?" Bella gave him an annoyed look. He was being weird. He hadn't drank any beer. It was too early. Adults never made any sense._

_"Tighten your line, kid. We'll talk again when you're older."_

They'd never had that talk. Work schedules, visits to crazy Renee and death got in the way. Tears started to flow down Bella's face.

Edward didn't even have to think about it. He grabbed her hand, placing a kiss onto her palm. Bella looked at him, her eyes wet, and softly whispered, "Edward."

"I'm here now, and forever more." He kissed her hand again, letting his lips linger.


	8. What You Discover Going Down the Rabbit's Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we are finished with that, thank you to RMFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for being such a kind Beta. I really do get nervous before posting these chapters. I also need to thank cutestkidsmom and mosolis05 for their support.

To an outside observer, the young couple would appear to be lovers. Hands tightly clasped and fingers laced. The young man looked at the woman with him with eyes of love. One could easily determine that he worshipped her. The young woman just stared stone-faced at the blank, cream walls in front of her.

The man would whisper into her ear and she would shake her head at him. The frown on her face was an indication that she was not pleased with his words.

Gus Harper had worked as a guard for forty years and though the couple was on edge, they filled him with an odd peace. A girl like that should never be in a place like this.

"Miss Swan, you can go in. Would you perhaps wish to reconsider? The men in here aren't very kind." He tried to warn her.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, her big, brown eyes wide.

The young man said, with a false bravado, "I'm going in with her."

"Edward, no," she stated.

"Please."

She took a deep breath and pulled him up with her. "Keep your mouth shut."

Gus reluctantly opened the door to the visiting room. The woman strolled, in pulling her companion with her, to where the skinny boy sat at a long table, wearing his prison blues.

She sat down and crossed her arms, saying, "What do you need to say to me, Seth?"

Seth Clearwater, whose thin frame was covered in tattoos of tribal markings, pushed his greasy bangs back from his head. He frowned when he saw Edward. "What is the asshole's brother doing here?"

"Edward is with me. Wait...how do you know Emmett Cullen?" Bella looked questioningly at the little boy she used to tease and push on a swing. The idealistic, clean-cut teenager was gone. The man sitting before her was hardened. His eyes no longer held any light in them, just the grim knowledge of dreams lost. She felt saddened and knew that Seth was innocent. The realization of this bloomed, and Bella grew grave. Unrelated pieces were connecting and she didn't like it one bit.

"His friend started it all. Of course, you know all about this," Seth said pointedly to Edward.

Edward sat down next to Bella and took her hand. His body started to feel icy. It was an odd sensation in the warm prison. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Sam calls him 'the magician'. That model-looking guy that hung out with your crew. He made the pills Sam and his boys sold. You all were doing it. Don't lie. Do the rest of you turn into monsters too?"

Edwards's mouth dropped open and he felt the need to protest this accusation. This Seth Clearwater was obviously a madman, and Bella needed to be taken out of here immediately. He stood up. "I don't know what twisted game you're playing here, man. Are you talking about actual monsters? Like the Wolfman or Godzilla? They don't exist, buddy. If you're talking about steroids making people into monsters, then no, I don't use drugs. The rest of those guys might, but not me. Bella, this crackpot is either one step away from needing to be in a loony bin or will do anything to get out of here. Let's go!"

Bella pushed him back down in his chair. "Quiet, Edward! Seth, I need you to explain what is going on here."

"He's the enemy, Bella. You're going to run back to your brother and spill everything we say!" Seth sneered at Edward. "The wizard is messing with things that you can't possibly comprehend. Charlie was supposed to guide you, but...you need to see my dad at the reservation. He has it on lockdown over there to keep Sam out, but I can call him during my phone time today. He'll see you."

Bella gripped the worn plastic table, trying to put so many pieces together. Things were connecting, but others were not quite making a complete picture. She hated puzzles for this very reason. "They found you in the woods, by my house, covered in their blood. That was pretty good evidence."

"Bella, I don't want a 'get out of jail free' card. I can't live life outside of this place. I'm not  _me_  anymore. I've had to do things to survive in this place that I wouldn't wish on anyone." Seth looked at her sadly. "There's no place for me."

"Then why drag Bella here? What's your game?" Edward was losing all semblance of patience. "You called me a drug addict and a monster, so I wonder what you're playing with here."

"Sam has my sister, pale face! Something bad is brewing out there and I'm willing to bet that your brother and the wizard have a big part in it. Bella, you are in danger as much as Leah is. Jacob isn't here to protect either of you, so I need you to find a way to prove they're dangerous," Seth pleaded with her. "What do you remember from that night? Start from the beginning, when things started getting strange."

Edward watched Bella grow pale. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

_The dock that Edward asked her to meet at was their secret place. Bella wasn't surprised that was where he wanted to meet. What did surprise and, frankly, frightened her, was the dark look on his face and his black eyes._

_A cool breeze lifted her hair and she noticed the water rippling. The air had been so still before. She was reflecting on this, because if she thought about the way he was looking at her, she would run away from this boy she loved so much._

_"Was it worth it?" he sneered, coming closer._

_Bella backed up from those black eyes. This wasn't_ _**her** _ _Edward. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Fucking Jacob Black, Bella. Was it worth it, whore?" He grabbed her shoulders, so she couldn't escape. "Are you_ _**that** _ _desperate, Bella?"_

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? Why are your eyes weird?"_

_He took one hand and wrapped it in the chestnut locks that he had adored. He pulled those locks so hard that Bella cried out in pain. All he could see was red and Emmett's voice was calling her a dirty slut in his brain. It just wouldn't stop. "How about one more dirty fuck, Isabella? See if I can make you forget your lover."_

_Bella Swan was Charles Swan's daughter, this was without a doubt. It wasn't just that their coloring was warm like tree bark and their eyes could penetrate down to a person's very soul. What really made Bella just like her dear old dad was that she didn't put up with being disrespected by anybody. Her knee went immediately up and made contact with Edward's groin. He made a high-pitched cry and crumpled to the ground._

_"Next time you hurt me, I'll make good and sure you'll never procreate again. I can promise you that!" She knelt down and poked Edward in the forehead. Her temper was out of control. "I never slept with Jacob Black. He's like my brother. Who told you this? It's a lie!"_

_"Are you going to rob my family and give it to your lover, whore? The boys have been telling me for weeks that you've been playing me. I saw you two together last night!" Edward screamed. He pointed to the boat house. "He was inside of you and ramming you against that wall!"_

_Bella looked at the crazed boy in front of her. The previous night she had been with Angela, trying to comfort her from another fight with that god-awful Ben. He had made her friend feel so small. "I was with Angela. You want to give her a call to confirm?"_

_"Your lies mean nothing to me! She'll lie for you! To think I almost disowned my brother for you! He never wanted you! He said you were always trying to force yourself on him!" Edward started shaking and stood up. "You just were angry he didn't want your filthy cunt!"_

_Bella tried to hold back her rage, but when he grabbed her waist hard, she winced in pain. Making a fist, Bella punched him in the face. He screamed, "You bitch! It's over! You leave me fucking alone, you whore!"_

_It most certainly was over. Bella was able to make it back to her truck, listening to his insults being screamed at her the whole way. Instead of listening to his words, she tried to concentrate on the crunching sounds her feet were making by stepping on the dried leaves underneath. None of this made any sense. She headed home with tears clouding her eyes._

"Edward, your eyes were black that night," she murmured. "You were out of control. I was sure you were on drugs."

"It was voodoo," Seth announced. His fingers started maniacally drumming the table. "I need a cigarette. Fuck! We're in here for life and the state is worried about lung cancer. Stupid politicians!"

Edward glared, "There's no such thing!"

"Do you really think that you saw Bella and Jacob getting it on?" Seth questioned, as he started chewing his nails.

"I might have seen people who looked like them. A simple explanation, not your hocus pocus."

"Dream on, asshole," Seth sneered in response.

Bella had a sick look on her face. "They wanted me out of the house. They used Edward to do it."

"Bingo!" Seth clapped sarcastically. "What else happened?"

_Bella reached the house and sat in her truck several minutes, trying to stop shaking. If her father saw how upset she was, he would go after Edward. Right now, her concern wasn't with the boy who broke her heart, but making sure her father wouldn't get into trouble._

_She parked next to her father's police cruiser and Jacob's rusty old Mustang. Getting out of the car, she felt like shivering. There was something not quite right at the Swan house. She walked up and slowly approached the slightly-opened front door. Her father would never leave the front door open._

_Spying a shovel lying next to the bushes, Bella grabbed it and used it to open the door the rest of the way. She could hear the baseball game on, the television blaring, and a dim light coming from the picture of men running around the bases. The rest of the house was dark. She called out, "Dad? Jake?"_

_There was no reply._

_Bella walked in slowly and saw that the living room was in a shambles. Drawers were overturned and emptied onto the floor. Couch cushions had been shredded. It appeared that a hurricane came through the room. She continued walking toward the kitchen when the smell hit her. It was a mix of rot, decay, rust and sulfur. The combination made her retch._

_Trying not to vomit from the smell was one thing, but that was when she stumbled over an arm as she entered the kitchen. Bella quickly flicked on a light and stilled. Looking down at the unattached arm at her feet, saw the tattoo Jake had gotten of a dove that symbolized his love for Leah. She looked up and saw the carnage in front of her. Blood covered the cream floor tiles that her father had installed just that previous fall. Limbs and chunks of flesh were covering the kitchen and counters. Barely holding it together, Bella came undone when she saw Charles Swan's and Jacob Black's heads on the kitchen table, staring at her with lifeless eyes._

_She screamed._

"The Molina's found me screaming. They called the police and Angela's parents." Bella stared at the wall in front of her. She refused to cry. "I never thought one man could do so much carnage. I told the police that. You know they pieced them together like Frankenstein, so I could identify the bodies."

She gulped and that's when she lost it. Tears overflowed and she felt Edward's arm around her and wetness in her hair. Bella looked up and found Edward crying too.

At that moment, Seth Clearwater knew for certain that Edward was a victim as well. He made a very important decision at that moment. "Edward, you're a part of this, whether you like it or not. You have a decision to make. You can either help her or that brother of yours. The choice is yours."

"I choose Bella," Edward said with certainty. He ran his fingers through that same beautiful hair he now remembered he'd hurt so badly. He kissed the top of her head.

"They were looking for something important at the chief's - you need to find it," Seth directed.

Bella sniffed and looked up. "We'll find it, Seth, and help Leah."

All Seth could do was smile at her sadly. He hoped he wasn't sending them on a suicide mission.

Back in the car, Bella and Edward were quiet. As they drove down the road, Bella noticed they weren't going the right way home. "Edward, you missed the exit."

"No, I didn't, we're heading to Forks." He looked at her, his eyes getting moist. "Our answers are there."

XXXXXX

Their first stop was Fork's Diner. It hadn't changed at all since Bella was a little girl. The worn tables, the smell of bacon, and the weird cat's head clock were exactly the same. It was refreshing, until she saw the booth that was her father's favorite. He would eat steak and mashed potatoes every Friday night, and discuss the lack of crime with his buddies.

She felt her eyes water, when Edward squeezed her hand and gently suggested, "Let's get something to eat."

They found another booth and sat down, when Eric Yorkie rushed toward the table. "Bella! Hey...umm...have you heard from Angela?"

Bella didn't want to lie to the dark-haired man standing next to her. The shy boy who had a tendency to wear flannels and dirty jeans had grown up to a handsome and stylish adult. "She's fine, Eric. Please trust me."

"If that asshole husband..." Eric noticed Edward. "Oh fuck...you're friends with him."

"Not anymore," Edward stated. He wouldn't trust his old friend now. He was the key to this mess.

Eric looked at Bella and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I promise!" Bella waved her hand toward an empty seat. "Join us?"

"I can't, I'm supposed to deliver dinner to my parents. Please tell Ang to call me." Eric had a worried look and Bella knew that he cared for Angela.

Edward quickly asked, "Hey...before you go, is Mike still in town?"

"Mike Newton? The guy your friends used to stuff into lockers? The one your brother used to stick the poor guy's head in a toilet?" Eric gave Edward a dirty look. "Why?"

"What they did was terrible! I tried to stop them..." Edward looked upset as he remembered what poor Mike had to deal with. "Do you know if Mike would say anything to Emmett about Bella?"

"Mike hated Emmett. He would never do that to Bella." Eric looked sad.

Edward played with his straw. That poor man was blamed for something that wasn't his fault. "Do you know where he lives? I would like to apologize."

Eric looked at both Bella and Edward. He sighed and shook his dead. "He's dead, Edward. They found him ripped apart in the woods near Miller's Pond. They said it was a bear."


	9. Trip, Trap, Trip, Trap...Beware of the Troll Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to RMFM86 for pre-reading and mauigirl60 for being my Beta. The support and help you two give me with this story is amazing. Thank you to cutestkidsmom and mosolis05 for their support and enjoyment of the story.

Garrett tried to keep his eyes from gazing at the woman sitting across from him. Her glasses were perched on her head, blonde hair coming haphazardly out of her bun as her fingers entered totals into her calculator. He still thought Bella Swan was one beautiful woman, but he was drawn to his new accountant, Kate Scott. She had stumbled into his coffee shop, tripping over her own feet, and Garrett found her positively charming.

"How's it looking?" he questioned.

She looked up, her blue eyes shining, and blushed. Kate quickly looked down again. "You seem to be in pretty good shape. I still need to go through that other shoe box."

"Do you get a lot of shoe boxes? I hope I'm the only one putting you through this torture," Garrett teased.

She grinned at him. "It happens more than you think."

Garrett was so close to asking her out on a date, but what about his feelings for Bella? She was now confronting the man who killed her father and he was flirting with a new woman. What was wrong with him?

"How much longer do you think..." he started to say.

"Would you like to go get a drink?" Kate inquired with a blush.

They just stared at each other. The chemistry between the two of them pulsated. Garrett didn't know what to say, but he was quickly saved by Jasper.

"Hey man, can I leave a bit early? I want to walk Alice home." Jasper held Alice's hand tightly. He was completely devoted to the shy woman. Her beliefs brought him joy and her kisses were nectar to his soul. He needed Alice in his life completely.

Garrett nodded. "Of course, you guys coming back tonight? I thought you might play a set. I don't know if Edward will be back in time. He went with Bella to..."

"Oh!" Alice squeaked. "I thought she decided not to do that! I'm going to check on her."

She went quickly over to a corner and Garrett watched as she pulled out her cell phone. He assumed she was calling Bella to check in.

"Is Bella dating Edward, Gar?" Jasper asked. He could see clearly, even if his boss ignored the signs, an attraction between the two. Bella and Edward would be a couple sooner than later.

"He's just helping her out," Garrett stated. He began to feel cranky.

"Is your friend okay?" Kate asked, sweetly.

"Yeah, she's just finding answers." Garrett felt much calmer by the sound of Kate's voice.

Alice had ended her call and quickly latched onto Jasper's arm. Her face was grim. "I need you to take me to Aro's."

"I get to meet your foster dad? Cool!" Jasper grinned at her. He wanted to get in the good graces of Alice's foster family. They were an odd bunch, but he could see his future with his fairy girl.

"Was that Bella?" Garrett was concerned. Something wasn't right. "Are they heading back?"

"No, Bella and Edward are staying..."

Before she could finish, Emmett Cullen came up to the group. Alice shuddered. Though his smile was large and his dimples made his face look youthful and jolly, the man's eyes were dark. It felt like she was looking into the face of evil.

"Bella's little friend, why would she be with my brother?" It appeared his questions were innocent, but there was viciousness in his tone.

Alice quickly said, "They're picking up some things for Garrett at the grocery store, but are waiting in line."

"Hmm...do you think she'll be back soon? I was hoping to talk to her," Emmett said. He looked over at Kate and licked his lips. Garrett wanted to throw himself in front of her to protect her. Emmett thought the woman looked yummy.

"Why?" Garrett asked. After seeing the look he gave Kate, he wanted Edward's creepy brother nowhere near Bella.

"We've both suffered loss and with Angela Weber missing, I thought she needed a friend," Emmett answered with his big grin.

Garrett though Emmett was full of bullshit.

"Well, I'll let her know you were looking for her." Garrett looked at Alice. "Hey Al, you'll let me know about where to find the boxes, right?

Instantly, Alice knew what 'boxes' Garrett was talking about. "Sure. Come on, Jasper."

Before they could leave, Emmett called out with a wink, "Little one, when you talk to Angela, tell her Bennie needs her."

She winced at his wink. Emmett knew they were hiding Angela.

Quickly pulling Jasper out the door, Alice started to look panicked. Jasper grabbled her hand and led her over to his motorcycle. "Sweet girl, what's wrong?"

"Bad...so very bad...I..." Alice pulled out her phone and typed,  _The boxes are in Forks._

Garrett's reply was a simple,  _Fuck_.

She grabbed Jasper and kissed him hard on his mouth. Alice Brandon did something that wasn't at all in her nature, but things were getting scary. She could feel it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Jasper Whitlock was important to her and she would protect him with her life if it was necessary. She stepped away from the clearly shocked Jasper and sat on the motorcycle. "We need to go!"

Nearby, Ben Cheney stood and glared at the motorcycle that roared away down the busy city street. His fists tightened as he watched it weave past honking cars and buses. They were off too quickly. That mouse, Alice Brandon, not only knew where his wife was hiding, but was now deeply involved with the man Ben desired.

He whispered, "I will see your blood leave every inch of your body, mouse. I swear it."

XXXXXX

Bella stood in front of her old home and tried to stay calm. It looked the same in some respects, but the grass, that Charlie had made sure was mowed religiously, now grew long. The porch had broken floor boards. The tan paint on the clapboards was flaking off, making the home look like one found in a horror movie. Which in reality, Bella thought sadly, it was a real-life horror movie for her family.

"We don't have to go in there," Edward stated, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"True, we could investigate Mike's death in the library." Bella looked at him sadly. "Pull out the old copies of the newspaper."

"Bella, this isn't the 1950s. We can head back to the diner and look it up on my phone." He pulled out his cell phone and waved it at her.

Bella gave him a dirty look. "I have one of those too, dumbass."

"I love your pretty names for me!" He smiled at Bella. "Remember when old Mrs. Walsh kicked us out of the Classics area? That was all your fault, woman."

_They were sitting in a corner on the floor next to a shelf of books. It was quiet that Saturday morning and Edward was trying to take notes on Robinson Crusoe. At least, he was trying to take notes, because Bella was busy sucking on his neck._

_He pulled away slightly. "Bella, I need to finish this paper by Thursday! We leave for tournament at noon on Friday. Molina will make sure I can't play if it isn't done!"_

_The State Baseball Tournament was a huge deal to a small town like Forks. Edward was the star player and he knew that if he failed to bring the school a trophy, there would be hell to pay with Emmett._

_"I'm sorry. I've missed you," she apologized. The practices and, more importantly, Emmett, were keeping them apart. She'd refused to visit Edward's house. Emmett had a way of brushing past her and touching her in inappropriate places. His words were harassing and Edward was always apologizing for him. Bella refused to deal with it anymore._

_"You can come over tonight. He's supposed to go out with Tanya Denali. It will be fun! We can rent a movie," he pleaded. He hated that she felt uncomfortable in his home. Edward wanted to marry this girl one day and it wouldn't be possible if his brother didn't stop teasing her so unmercifully._

_She turned away from him and grabbed her book. Looking down she stated, "Your brother has an uncanny knack of showing up whenever I'm around. I could bet you five bucks that somehow the date would be cancelled or he would bring her to your house instead. I would like to avoid that. Come to my house."_

_"I have an early practice! I need to be home," he whined._

_"Then I'll see you when you come over," she said, and started gathering up her books. Couldn't he understand that what Emmett was doing was offensive and borderline scary? Bella loved Edward, but letting herself be subjected to that horrible Emmett wasn't going to happen._

_Edward pulled her down onto his lap. "Please don't go! I'll come over tonight for a few hours, okay?"_

_She pulled him to her and kissed him. Looking into his eyes, Bella whispered, "Thank you. I wish it didn't have to be this way."_

_"I know." Edward hugged her tightly. "I'll try talking to him again."_

_Bella knew his words would have no effect on Emmett, but she appreciated the effort._

_Bella put her lips onto Edward's and wished the love she felt could be conveyed in the kisses she gave him. Their hands started to wander and Edward's slipped up her shirt, the heat of them branding her cool skin with his touch. They were like fire and ice, yet they completed one another._

_"Excuse me, this is a library and not a brothel!"_

_The couple looked up at the angry face of the prim Mrs. Walsh. Her brown suit and high-collared dress would be more appropriate in the Victorian era. Bella and Edward started to laugh and were promptly banned from the library for three weeks._

"You're trying to distract me!" Bella exclaimed. She steadied herself and stomped to the stairs leading to the porch. "They were looking for something the night of the murders and I have a feeling they didn't find it. It doesn't hurt to look before it gets dark."

"We could try to find Tanya. She might be able to explain why she has a picture of something I don't remember." Edward was wracking his brain trying to remember that night, but it was still a blank.

"We'll get a room at the inn and call over to her parents' house. I think they're still in town." Bella glanced over at the nervous-looking Edward. "I had a company come and clean up the house. All the scary aftermath is gone. It's only a house."

Edward didn't think anything was normal anymore, mostly a house that murders occurred in.

They walked in and even though it was light outside, the inside was dim and dingy. The furniture had a layer of dust and it just smelled off. There was a skittering sound and Edward jumped. Bella just gave him a surprised look. "It's okay. I have a feeling there might be a mice problem now."

That didn't make him feel better one bit.

The oddest thing then occurred. Bella's face became blank and her eyes glazed over. She started to tremble and shake. Edward tried to settle her, but it was all for naught. Suddenly, she just stopped. "We need to look in my room."

Bella wasn't sure why she could only see her bedroom in her mind's eye and why she knew that was where they needed to be, but she was a woman possessed. Bella grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him up the stairs.

The room was sparse. Posters of disbanded indie bands, held up long ago by pieces of tape, were falling off the walls. The mattress was bare. The shelves held a few random knick knacks, like a stuffed cat with one eye and a pink frog figurine that was chipped. Pulling what was left of her books off a bookcase and flipping through them, Bella looked back at Edward who was standing in the doorway looking melancholy. "If you don't want to help, then just check your handy dandy phone, Batman, and see what the deal is with Mike. Make yourself useful."

Articles about the tragic demise of the quiet Michael Newton quickly came up on the screen. Opening the first link, Edward started to read the details to Bella. "Mr. Newton's remains were found at the Quileute Reservation on the Sullivan Corner Trail. Umm...the coroner said his body had been ripped apart by what can be concluded was a wild animal."

"That's bullshit," Bella scoffed, as she peered behind the bookcase to see if anything had slid behind it.

"That he was ripped apart? That probably was pretty evident," Edward stated. The facts were clear.

"No, Edward, that Mike would be in the woods. He would never go hiking of his own free will." She frowned at the thought. "He was forced to go there or his body was put there. It's the only possible way his body would be in that location."

Mike was Bella's good friend. They were on the academic team together and shared an appreciation for the jazz music of John Coltrane. He played a better-than-average saxophone and loved watching the original Star Trek. She knew the shy boy better than most and he hated the forest and was allergic to pine trees. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"This adds to the myster...oh fuck," Edward had continued reading. "We won't be seeing Tanya."

"What?"

He held up his hand to quiet her. "Listen to this. This is the second tragedy to hit our town after the disappearance of Tanya Denali two weeks ago. She was camping with her boyfriend, Demetri Petrov, and they did not return. The Denali and Petrov families have called off the search."

"This is a tangled web we're uncovering, Edward," Bella announced. She started looking in her old closet. It was practically bare, but she peered at a shelf.

"Let me help..." Edward started to head toward Bella when his foot crashed through the floor. He shrieked, "Damn it!"

He pulled his foot out and that's when he saw the hole was filled with books. "I think we found your dad's secret stash."

Bella ran over and started pulling the books out of the floor. Her eyes widened at the titles she saw before her:  _Incantations of the Nineteenth Century, Magic and the Natural World, The Occult and the White Light_ and  _Supernatural Beings of the Sun and the Moon._

"What the fuck?" Bella murmured. Then she spoke louder, "This doesn't make sense, Edward. My dad was a cop. He watched sports and went fishing. Sometimes he said strange things, but I always blamed the cheap beer he drank."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. He looked down and saw an envelope that lay at the bottom of the hole. He pulled it out and saw Bella's name, written in the Chief's chicken scratch script. He handed it to her and said, "I think your answers might be in this."

Opening the letter quickly, Bella read aloud, "Dear Belly Beans..."

Edward started to laugh.

Bella shot him a dirty look and continued reading, "These books are your legacy. They would only be discovered by you with my death, so I will reassure you that I'm with you on every step of your journey. You might not see your old man, but I'm here in the breeze that surrounds you and the sun that beats down on your face."

Bella started sniffling. Edward took the letter and continued reading it, "I have friends that can help you, but remember to let you mind be open to them. When you were young I told you about mermaids, elves and other mystical things that couldn't be explained in the rational world. Not all people could see them, but I could. It was my gift. You have your own, but that was mine."

"He tried to tell me, but I laughed at him." More tears ran down Bella's face.

"Sweetheart, he understood. This sounds insane, but with everything going on, it makes a bit of sense." Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulder and continued to read. "There are also dark creatures trolling the forest, cities and suburbs that will cause much harm. Baby, I always wanted to keep you in a bubble and away from the horrors, but I can't. I'm so sorry for this. Please go to Harry Clearwater on the reservation. He was a true friend and will be one of your guides. I'll love you forever, my brave angel. Dad."

Bella stood up quickly and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. She bent down to grab the books. "We need to go."

"It's getting dark, Bella. Let's go to the motel," he pleaded. She was much too upset to deal with even more wild stories. "We can go over to the reservation in the morning."

She looked at the house and thought of her father's wise and all-knowing eyes. "Tonight, Edward. I need the answers tonight."

XXXXXX

The Quileute Reservation was not far from the Swan's home. Edward clutched his steering wheel tightly as he took the car down the curvy roads, surrounded by tall trees to the entrance of the reservation. He felt his stomach get increasingly queasier and his brow sweaty the closer they arrived. It was almost as if he was coming down with the flu.

Harry Clearwater had requested that they meet in the first parking lot next to the Welcome Center. The wood building was surrounded by decorative totem poles with fierce animal heads that glared down menacingly at the nearly empty lot. It had grown dark and though a bit of the sun remained in the horizon, the lights surrounding the parking lot were needed.

When they parked, Bella was about to jump out with the pile of her father's books when she looked closely at Edward. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I might be suffering the effects of the Fork's Diner Famous Jumbo Cheeseburger. That with all the other reveals of the day, I'm just a little off. Go on out and I'll be over in a second." Edward gave her a little smile and waved her away.

Through the front window he watched her walk toward a group of men; Edward clutched his stomach and groaned in pain.

"Mr. Clearwater?" Bella asked and smiled brightly at the older man in front of her. He hadn't changed much from the last time she saw him. His long braid now had white and silver strands mixing in with his black hair, but his brown eyes still conveyed the warmth of a campfire and a generosity of spirit that moved her.

He pulled her into the hug. "Isabella, I'm so glad to see you. Seth called and said you came to see him. Thank you, child."

"I did. I know he's innocent. I want to help him and Leah," she stated with a sad smile. "I have my dad's books. I don't know how they'll help."

"My daughter is a brave warrior. I worry for her. Those books should have the answers we need." Harry's face suddenly looked so much older. "Bella, do you remember Jared and Brady?"

She smiled at Jacob's good friends. "Hey, guys."

Jared spoke first, "We are going to help you figure out where to go from here. To be truthful, we're trying to find answers too."

"The wolves are just a part of the problem and with Leah there..." Brady started to say, but his eyes narrowed at something behind her. She turned to see Edward stumble out of the car and drag himself toward him. "Shaman, that man smells!"

"That boy is infected! He needs to leave the sacred grounds. It's triggering..." Harry started to explain, as Edward let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Bella ran toward him and reached down to hold him. He felt like ice and was quivering. "Edward, you need to stay still!"

He fell into the hard concrete, clutching his chest. It felt as if his insides were being pulled apart into little pieces like the cotton candy he loved so much when he was young. Edward whimpered, "It hurts."

Harry ran toward them followed closely by Jared and Brady. "Bella, get away from him!"

Bella wrapped her body tightly around him and even though dusk was working its way onto the horizon, her body seemed to glisten like she was sitting on a beach and the sun was beating down on her skin. Harry Clearwater shouted, "Jared, help me move her!"

"No!" Bella called out as she whispered words of comfort into Edward's ear. She felt Harry's hands around her waist, but she seemed to heat up more making him let go with a pained groan.

"Bella, honey, it isn't safe!" Harry tried to reason with her.

She tightened her grip on the boy she realized she still loved and cried out, "He needs me!"

Edward nuzzled his head into her neck. He felt her lips kiss his ear. He inhaled her sweet scent. It was a mixture of heaven and hell. Life and Death. Alpha and Omega. He kissed that beautiful long neck reverently and opened his mouth to take a bite.


End file.
